


Etiquette and Standards of Draco Malfoy

by Alpha_boss233



Series: How A Proper Malfoy Acts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Severus Snape, Protective Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_boss233/pseuds/Alpha_boss233
Summary: Growing up as a pure blood Omega, Draco was never allowed outside Malfoy Manor. Now, after continuous pleading from Draco, Lucius has agreed to let Draco to attend Hogwarts.





	1. Protecting an Omega

News of the Dark Lords death struck Lucius to the core. Lucius was sure to go to Azkaban for his crimes and alliance to Voldemort. 

Fearing for the life of his son, Draco, he pleaded with the board to realize he was under the Imperius curse. 

The board accepted his plead but with a parting word said, "it would be for the best that you keep a close eye on your son Lucius, Omega's are very valuable in today's society."

With the words Lucius realized what he had to do. 

Lucius slammed open the door to the Manor, Narcissa was waiting by the front entrance with baby Draco. 

Draco opened his eyes sluggishly. He looked around and locked eyes with his father, giggling he reached for Lucius and was picked up into his arms. 

Lucius looked at Narcissa with determination and said, "Draco must be protected to the best of our abilities, no matter what."

Narcissa nodded and with that Draco's life took a very different path. 

____________

Little Draco walks around the grand palace known as Malfoy Manor. The Manor resided in Wiltshire, England and consisted of vast lands and lakes. 

His little feet bear to the carpet as he scurried around. In his hand he had the plushie known as, Pepper, he was a dragon. 

Draco raced around not knowing how to expel his pent up energy, until...

"Whoa," little Draco breathed as he walked up to a large glass window. Outside was a gorgeous sunset, it was like a painting. 

He jumped up and down, he knew exactly what to do to get his energy out!

Running down the stairs he saw a grand black mahogany door. At the top lied the Malfoy crest. The Malfoy crest was something, even at the tender age of four, Draco knew to be deeply proud of. 

Rushing to the door he grabbed the handle to throw open the door to the beautiful meadows that layed just outside the manor. 

"Draco!" Barked Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. "What are you doing?"

"Going outside daddy," replied Draco. What was wrong? Could he not go outside and play with the other kids? If so then why not?

Lucius grabbed Draco and walked towards the living room. As he walked Draco looked over his father's shoulders to the door just out of his reach. 

Setting Draco down on the floor Lucius sat down on the chair and sighed, "Draco, I am going to tell you why you cannot go outside and you must listen very carefully, okay?"

"Yes, daddy," Draco said politely. 

With the question Lucius started, "Draco, you are an Omega, which means that there are certain rules you must follow. You, my dragon, are very precious to me and your mother. As an Omega, your beauty is treasured by all who see it, and in time you will dedicate your mind, soul, and body to one special person. There are bad people who would want to hurt you, so that is why you must wait until you go to Hogwarts to go outside."

"But Daddy, can't I go outside in the yard?" Draco asked quizzically

"Once its fenced, yes, that way no bad guy can get in," Lucius said with a smirk. 

"Daddy, what else does an Omegna do?" Asked Draco softly. He didn't like the he couldn't leave, he wanted to see the sunset. 

"Omega, Draco.," Lucius corrected before continuing, "Lots of things, why they make the pureblood line live on! I myself am an Alpha, your mother is an Omega and together we made you. Don't you worry your head, you'll start taking classes as soon as you turn five."

"Wow," Draco said quietly. He yawned and looked up at Lucius with tired eyes, "can I go to bed Daddy?"

"Come along, my dragon."

__________

Eight year old Draco was sitting on his bed playing with his fan, flicking it out than in, out and in, out and in. 

Groaning he rolled over on his bed, he was completely and utterly board to death.

Walking to the door to his bedroom he flung it open to search for Dobby, he could only go out to the gardens with Dobby with him, as his father's said. 

Not finding the creature and growing impatient he walked to the door leading to the gardens.

'maybe father won't mind if I just step out for five short minutes,' Draco thought to himself. 

Slowly peeling the door open he stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air. 

Quickly he looked around to find someone watching, finding no one, he ran. 

Running as fast as he could go he passed a lake and trees, and sunflowers! 

Picking one from the bush he gave a sniff, sunflowers were his absolute favorite flower!

He sat down in the grass he hardly ever saw and sighed. He looked up and there they were, the stars. 

Draco absolutely adores the stars, every twinkling diamond was magical in his eyes. He studied all the constellations when his father wasn't looking. 

Letting out a breath Draco looked down in sadness, his father never let him do much of anything. Lucius always had a constant eye on him, if he was not in lessons than he was to be locked away in that stupid room!

Rustling was heard from Draco's right side, jumping up he was about to make a run for it when, "Imperio!"

Draco's body suddenly seized up stopping him from moving, his eyes dulled, and mind blanked. 

Severus Snape walked out of the bushes and stood in front of Draco. 

"Draco you foolish boy, why ever are you walking around the mansion in the middle of the night," Snape questioned harshly. 

"I wanted to see the stars, Uncle Snape," Draco mumbled with glassy eyes. 

Undoing the spell, Snape threw Draco over his shoulder and brought him inside, making sure to lock the door behind him. 

"Narcissa! Lucius! Your son is here," Snape yelled. 

Severus set Draco down on the floor of the living room and walked over the open the door. 

"Draco! Where were you?" His father demanded. 

Standing up hastily he started speaking, "I wasn't doing anything, please, I was just wondering around."

The unbelieving looks he received were not helpful to his case. 

Snape turned to start talking but was quickly interrupted by Draco, "No, please Uncle Snape! Please don't tell them!"

"Quiet Draco!" Lucius snapped. Narcissa left, knowing what was about to take place, to get some tea to calm everyone's nerves. 

"But Father please! I swear-" Draco was quickly quieted by a slap to his face. He crumpled to the ground and knelt on the floor. 

"Your son was outside, at night, without an escort," Snape said plainly. 

"Draco! You know you are not allowed outside without an escort!" Lucius growled. Walking over to Draco he lifted his chin, "You went against your alpha and deliberately disobeyed me, for that there will be reprocussions."

"No, please father don't!" Draco cried as he put his forehead to the floor, "I understand the rules please, father, don't take my privileges away!"

"I'm sorry Draco but I must," Lucius sighed and said, "Draco from now on you will not be allowed outside at all, I cannot trust you on your own so you shall wear a collar telling me where you are."

"Daddy please don't," Draco begged as he saw Lucius summon the collar. The metal snapped around his neck as he cried. He would never get to feel the grass again. 

"This is how it must be, dragon,"

__________

11 year old Draco sat silently in the carriage with a fan to his face. His mother and father sat stoically in front of him. 

Fanning himself slightly he sighed, the town was so pretty and he wouldn't even see it. He would get to at least smell the air as he stepped up to Madame Malkin's for his fitting.

"Draco, do you have your collar on?" Asked his father. 

Looking up slightly he said quietly, "yes, father." He didn't really, but he hoped his father wouldn't check, he hated it. It clung to his neck so tightly. 

"Good, we will be stepping away to gather your other materials for your school trip this year and I trust you will behave will we are gone," Lucius said while giving him a pointed look. 

Closing the fan he said, "but father may I please go? If only for a few minutes? I never go outside!" 

"Draco, Silence!" His father snapped, "Open your fan this instance, what would happen if an old Alpha saw you?" and with that command Draco placed the fan back over his face and sighed. Letting a few tears drop he resigned himself to never seeing Diagon Alley. 

The carriage stopped abruptly signalling they had arrived. 

"Draco state the rules, quickly dear," Narcissa demanded quietly. 

"Never lower my fan, never raise my voice, do not talk to Alpha's I don't know, do not go anywhere without an escort."

"Good job," Lucius praised with a smile. 

Draco bowed his head a little in recognition.

The door flung open suddenly and there stood Pansy Parkinson, pure blooded, beta, the perfect escort. 

"Hello Draco," Pansy said as she held out her hand to him.

"Pansy," Draco greeted softly. He offered his and she assisted in him getting out.

"Parkinson, do behave, and handle Draco with care," Father's booming voice said. 

"Yes sir, Mr. Malfoy!" Pansy yelled back. 

Walking into Madame Malkin's made Draco nervous, he's never been around so many people unguarded. 

"Please step this way," someone said before he was pushed onto a stand. 

"Hello, I'm Harry," said a voice to his left. Turning his head he saw an Alpha standing on a stand as well. 

"Draco Malfoy, pleasure," Draco said softly. 

Some time passed in awkward silence until:

"Why are you holding a fan?" Harry asked suddenly, startling Draco. 

"Family tradition, I guess," Draco said. He turned away as the measuring started ending. 

"Well I think-" Harry was interrupted as Pansy and Blaise barged into the room.

"Draco! There you are!" Pansy said while laughing. She noticed Harry and said, "who are you?"

"My name is Harry," He said quickly. He seemed nervous to be around so many people all of the sudden. 

"Well I'm Pansy, and this is Blaise," the introduction was stated quite loudly making even Draco cringe,"We're Slytherins."

"How do you know? Sorting hasn't even happened yet!"

"We just do," Blaise said with a glare. 

"Well it seems stupid to me," Harry said with a smirk. Now Blaise and Pansy were both glaring at him. Draco was looking with curiosity, he's never seen anyone stand up to Blaise! 

"It is time to go Draco," Pansy said suddenly, "your father wouldn't want you to be socializing with the likes of him."

Draco didn't want to go though, not yet. 

"Wait Pansy! Can't I please just stay a moment longer?" Draco asked with pleading eyes. 

"Come along Draco," Blaise said as he grabbed Draco's wrist and dragged him. 

"Hey! You can't just do that to someone," Harry yelled as he chased after them. 

Once outside of the shop Draco was pushed behind Blaise and Pansy, for protect. 

"He's an Omega, he don't know what to do all the time," Blaise said simply. He turned around to usher Draco towards the carriage that was awaiting him. 

Suddenly Harry grabbed Blaise's shoulder and spun him around, "he can think for himself!"

"You little mu-" Blaise was cut off by a sharp and thunderous cry of,

"Draco!"

All eyes turned towards the angry father alpha walking towards them. 

"Parkinson, what is going on?" Lucius demanded. 

"Sir, everything was going to plan but this Alpha intervened," Pansy said smoothly as she pointed towards Harry. 

"What is your name boy?" Lucius sneered. 

"Harry Potter, sir," Harry said quietly. 

All was silent for a pregnant pause until, "Draco, get in the carriage."

"But Father I-" Draco was stopped by Blaise seizing his wrist, again, and dragging him towards the carriage. 

"You listen here, Potter, don't come new Draco again, ever!" Lucius snarled in the young boys face. 

"Yes sir," Harry squeaked before running of the find Hagrid. 

Lucius walked towards the carriage and waved a dismissing hand to Blaise and Pansy, they simply nodded and walked off. 

Inside the carriage Draco was sobbing into his mother's arms as she rubbed his back.

"Omega, show me your neck," Lucius growled. 

Draco froze and slowly rose to show his bare neck, collarless. In rage Lucius slapped Draco sending him to the floor of the carriage. 

“I’m sorry father, please forgive me,” Draco said quietly. 

“You are to never, ever, go near that boy again, do you understand?" Lucius growled. 

"Yes, father."

"Very good, my precious dragon."

__________

"Draco!" A sharp voice rang out awakening Draco Malfoy from his slumber. 

"We're you sleeping?" The voice said, "during my class?!"

"What, no! I was...soaking in the lesson! From every oraface," Draco said with a snort, "see?"

Mrs. Norvikc seemed unimpressed by the excuse the young Malfoy gave. 

"Mrs. Norvikc I love your Etiquette lessons and I learn something new everyday but I really have to go so bye," Draco said as he rushed out of class. 

He's had everything packed for months now, tomorrow he'll be set free.

Setting everything by his bed for tomorrow he quicky made his way down stairs for dinner. 

"Draco! No running, an Omega displays elegants in all there movemnets," Narcissa chides gently. 

"Yes, mother," Draco says softly. 

Lucius enters the room where Narcissa and Draco are standing by there places. Once he sits down, they do too. 

"So dragon, are you excited for tomorrow?" Narcissa asks. 

"Yes mother, I'm already packed and everything! I'm excited I can hardly wait!" Draco says with a splitting smile. 

"Yes but do not lose sight of your future my dearest dragon, the only reason I agreed for you to be able to go to this school is because your mother," Lucius said loudly, "you are to get married to a pureblood Alpha and have pureblood babies."

"Of course Father," Draco said with a smile, he was used to this by now. This was his only purpose of course. 

"Now, run upstairs and go to sleep darling, you have a long day," Lucius said with a soft smile. 

Draco smiled and stood walking over he kissed his father on the cheek before running off. 

Throwing the door open to his room he threw his pajamas on and climbed into bed, tomorrow would change everything.


	2. Philosopher's Stone- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to Hogwarts for his first year, Draco is ready for about anything. To bad Blaise is dedicated to ruining his plans.

Draco woke up to his mother shaking him awake. 

"Draco, wake up my dragon. It is time to wake up," Narcissa said softly. 

Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes, he was confused. Usually he got himself dressed but his mother was here holding his traditional robes. 

His mother saw his confusion and without prompting said, I've come to help you dress my dragon, you must look your best around so many people."

Draco and smiled and got up to start his morning ritual: get dress robes on, brush teeth, brush hair, style hair, touch of makeup, and done. 

Sighing he stared at himself in the mirror, his mother had put on way to much makeup to seem natural. 

Grabbing his fan he sighed, this was heart stopping. Being around so many people scared Draco to death

Walking down the hallway slowly he thought of every good memory he experienced in Malfoy Manor, he couldn’t wait for Christmas. 

As he reached the stairs he looked down to see his father, mother, and Uncle Snape. 

"Draco you look lovely dear," Lucius said with a smile. It was true the five year old little boy he remembered was now eleven and starting his first year at Hogwarts. 

"Thank you father," Draco said as he nodded his head slightly. 

Narcissa chuckled and said, "are you ready to go?" 

Draco couldn't contain his excitement anymore and yelled, "yes! I'm so excited, can we go now?"

"Now Draco, calm yourself. We will be leaving right now," Lucius said. He kept his cool exterior it on the inside couldn't help but feel joy for his son. 

Draco scurried over to the fireplace with barely contained enthusiasm, "can I go through first father?” 

“Now Draco let your Uncle Snape go first so you are not by yourself at the train station,” his mother chided gently. 

“Yes Mother,” Draco said with a smile. 

"Draco, fan," Lucius said with an eyebrow raised. 

"Of course Father."

When all the Malfoy’s were safely at the train station and in the ever famous platform 9 3/4, it was time to say goodbye. 

"Draco, remember your rules, do not interact with Alpha's or anyone of another standing, and remember we love you," Lucius ended with a soft smile. 

Draco ran up to his parents and hugged them gently, "I love you too!"

Snape walked over to Draco ushered him onto the train. They found a empty compartment and Draco sat down. 

"I will see you at Hogwarts Draco, stay safe," Severus said as he gently kissed the top of Draco's head. 

Than finally Draco was alone for the first time in his life. 

For all five minutes. 

The compartment door was thrown open and the boy from Diagon Alley, and another red headed boy walked in. 

"Oh, sorry we didn't know somebody was already in this compartment," Harry said nervously. He remembered exactly what happened last time he saw the silver headed minx. 

"It's fine, I can leave," Draco said softly from behind his fan. 

The recognition of Omega was all over the red heads face, he was obliviously a pure blood. 

"No, it's okay we can leave," Harry said as he turned to leave. 

"Now what is this about?" The trolley lady said with a disgruntled expression, "you Alpha better not be harassing this Omega here."

"No ma'am we were just leaving," Harry said once more be exiting the compartment with the red head. 

"Now, anything off the trolley dear?" The kind lady asked Draco. 

"No thank you," Draco said politely, he had a diet to maintain after all. 

Looking out the door he enjoyed the view he saw passing by him, he never had seen so many beautiful seems at the same time. 

As he stared out the window he didn’t notice Pansy sneaking into the compartment behind him. 

“Hey Draco!” Pansy said loudly, startling him out of his seat. 

"Oh, Pansy you scared me," Draco said accusingly. A thought came to his mind though, "is Blaise with you?"

He peaked behind Pansy to see no one standing there, disappointing. 

"No, sorry. He went to mingal with the others while I stay here with you as your escort, he'll meet us off the train."

"Okay, Pansy," Draco lightly said. Having an escort was invasive but fun, he never was alone. He always had someone to talk to but couldn't keep anything just for himself. 

"So Draco, are you ready for Hogwarts?" Pansy asked him, she already knew the answer though. 

"Oh Pansy don't get me started..."

___________

 

Hogwarts could only be described as one word, beautiful. 

The castle had an amazing exterior and exquisite interior design to it. With all the time Draco spent in his room he had plenty of time to read Witch Weekly Magazine that his mother brought to him. 

Standing outside the Great Hall Draco walked over to some other pureblood Omega's who had their fans open.

Blaise and Pansy were talking with other escorts about Alpha things that didn't concern Draco. 

"Hey, it's Harry Potter!" A voice yelled out in the crowd. 

The boy, Harry, that Draco had met a few months back was suddenly the spotlight of attention. 

"Well Potter, seems like you've stole the show," an Alpha from the escort group sneered, "looks like you already have an entourage."

"Speak for yourself you mangy pureblood Alpha's and your skank Omega's," the red head said with a grimace. 

Blaise and a few other Alpha's growled at the accusations coming from the red head. 

"Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Dont want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," Blaise says with a sickening smirk. 

Harry glared at Blaise and said, "I think I can tell the wrong sort out for myself, thanks."

"We're ready for you now," McGonagall said before walking into The Great Hall. 

The Alpha's took the Omega's arms, the beta stood to the right of them, and they proceeded into The Great Hall. 

The sight that greeted Draco was unique and grand. There were floating candles above him and many people looking at him. The roof seemed as if it was in the sky! 

Professor McGonagall stops and jestures for the students to as well saying, "All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbldedore would like to say a few words."

An old looking man rises, he looks very tired but very knowledgeable. 

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

McGonagall quiets the students down with a gesture and says, "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

Draco waits patiently for his name to be called until finally,

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco walks up confidently towards the hat and sits gracefully. The hate hadn’t even touched his head before the word, “Slytherin,” was bellowed out. 

Draco strode over to the Slytherin table and sat with the other Omega’s

“Why hello, I’m Daphne Greengrass,” a voice said to his right, “I love your fan.”

Draco turned to his right and saw a blonde girl with a fan to her face as well, “why thank you, I love yours as well.”

“It’s the Greengrass family fan, I assume yours is too,” Daphne says with a smile in her eyes. Draco nodded in confirmation and smiled as well. 

“I know your family, your one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, I read about your line in a book once,” Draco said softly. 

Daphne’s eyebrows shot up and she said, “your allowed to read?!”

“Oh no of course not, but my father thought it necessary for me to know all about other pure blood families.”

Daphne nodded absently and turned to look around, “it’s quite beautiful, Hogwarts I mean.”

“It is,” Draco said quietly, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it.”

Walking to down the dungeons Draco kept looking around and jerking Blaise left and right. 

Blaise finally whispered yelled to him, “Draco calm down, you’ll be here all year!” 

“Sorry Blaise,” Draco said with a smile. 

They walked all the way down to the dungeons, it was cold and Draco didn't like being so far away from the beauty that was Hogwarts. 

"Welcome to the Slytherin Dungeon. Alpha dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Omega’s, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up,” said the Prefect, though Draco couldn't remember his name. 

The prefect turned and left with, "please escort all Omega's to their respective rooms."

Blaise, Pansy, and Draco walked towards to Omega's living quarters. They were nice and elegant, befitting a pureblood Omega. 

They had silken green bed sheets and curtains lining them. There were only two vanities so Draco had to be an early riser. 

His stuff was laid nicly next to his bed and Peppy, his dragon, was laid on his pillow (obliviously done by Uncle Snape). 

Blaise bid them a goodbye and left quickly, at the click of the door Pansy rushed to get unpacked. 

Soon Daphne and her escort, Millicent Bulstrode joined them as well. Millicent was a half-blood but Draco could deal, for now. 

Draco climbed into bed with a sigh, a whole new life awaited him. 

_________

Eating in the Great Hall really was great, putting his fan aside for a little bit was greatly appreciated by Draco as he got to enjoy the fine food he was accustomed too. 

"Then my father said I was too stay in my bedroom throughout the entire Winter Ball," Draco finished his tale with a sigh. Many of the other Omega's around him gave hums in agreement and slowly picked at there food. 

Draco enjoyed talking with them, he didn't know having friends could be so fun! 

Suddenly Professor Quill flew through the door looking very disheveled, "Troll! In the dungeon! Troll in the dungeons!"

Looking faint he finished, "thought you ought to know," and than he passed out. 

Panicking, Draco started to scream along with everyone else around him. He didn't know what to do without some strict guidance. 

Dumbledore was quick to stop the commotion with a, "Silence!"

When all was quiet and calm he said, "Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

As everyone got up to partake in the respective activities, the prefect of Slytherin was quick to get everyone in line. He ushered them all together by Omega and escorts.

Soon Draco was shoved into Blaise's arms by the Prefect and given a order to, "stay put."

Blaise was shushing him as he sniffled slightly, he couldn't help it! High stress situations make him emotional. 

"Slytherins come along and stay alert and ready," ready for what, Draco wasn't sure. 

As they were walking Draco took notice to two Gryffindor students sneaking to the bathrooms. Draco was quick to alert Blaise as he tapped his shoulder and nodded in that direction. 

Blaise sharply nodded and that was that. 

While they were walking they suddenly stopped and loud thumps were coming this way. 

Slytherins were survivorlists at heart so they were quick to turn and run the other way. 

Blaise and Draco started to run only to have a club smashed next to them. Screaming, Draco burrowed closer to Blaise who was quick to draw his wand. 

The troll seemed to lose interest in people who weren't willing to hit him and walked towards the bathroom. 

"Draco," yelled a voice like his Uncle Snape's, because it was. 

Draco released his crushing hold on Blaise and looked up at his Uncle. Scared he attached himself to his uncle before releasing him with a sniff. 

Screaming was heard in the distance and the teachers soon took off. 

After all was said and done Draco was assured he did not like trolls. 

_________

Quidditch season was starting and with that came overly confident Alphas who didn't know North from South. 

Take for example one Marcus Flint. 

His family name at least peeked Draco a little considering it was apart of the Sacred Twenty Eight, but that was it. 

He was awfully ugly, cocky, and was even a cheater when it came to Quiddtch. Not only that but he was in sixth year!

That is why it gave Draco a shock when as he was sitting at the breakfast table Marcus walked up and introduced himself. 

Customary Draco offered his hand for a kiss, afterwards he was rewarded with the words, "wish me luck."

So now Draco was here cheating for the Slytherin Quidditch team when suddenly the Potter boys broom started to mess up. 

Concerned for anyone's well being Draco was quick to lower his fan a bit and gasp in shock. 

Fearing for Harrys life he looked around for anyone who was going to be willing to walk over and help Harry but I guess it was not meant to be. 

A smile broke out on his face when he saw Harry get back on his broom and received a few scowls from his fellow Slytherins when he whooped after Gryffindor won. 

Marcus definitely didn't seem happy, as he had probably heard Dracos excitement for the other team. 

Oh well, it was just a game. 

_________

"I love History of Magic, though Herbology is amazing too..."

"Draco."

"Oh how could I forget Potions! The class has been amazing don't get me started...”

“You’ve already started.”

“Oh, oh! The food is amazing too and the people are so friendly!”

“Draco! Listen to me,” Blaise begged as he listened to Draco ramble on. He’s been talking for an hour and a half now and frankly is was getting old. 

Draco noticed Blaise trying to get his attention and said, “Oh sorry did you say something Blaise?” 

Blaise sighed in exasperation and just kept walking. They were on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, it was a calm Saturday at Hogwarts. 

Blaise noticed Draco seeming a little blue without his parents so he decided to try and cheer him up. 

Gasping suddenly, Draco looked out the window to see snow covering the ground. 

"Blaise, can we go outside for a little? To see the snow!" Draco was practically buzzing with excitement at the prospect of getting roll around in the winter wonderland. 

"Draco, you know your dad would disapprove of you going outside in the cold," Blaise wasn't only sure of that but was sure he'd get his name sake handed to him on a platter. 

"Oh please Blaise! I'll bundle up nice and warm and I promise I'll only stay out there for half an hour, no more."

With the memorizing puppy dog eyes of Draco Malfoy in full effect, Blaise finally relented. 

So that's how Blaise found him, fifteen minutes later, watching a perky Draco Malfoy run around all over in the snow. 

Together they ended up building snow men and snow angles. For a little bit Draco just stared at the snow watching it fall gently to the ground, he was so at peace. 

The calm ended as quickly as it began. 

Blaise was watching Draco diligently until he heard his name being called by an fellow Alpha and turned his head away for a few seconds. 

While he did so Draco wandered close to a ledge buried and ice and without thinking fell quickly down. 

He started screaming which in turn alerted Blaise to the fact that his keepsake was currently in danger. 

"Draco!" Blaise yelled as he rushed over to the ledge. 

Draco landed with a harsh 'thud' and quickly fell unconscious. He looked as pale as the snow laying there and had a look of pain plastered on his features. 

Harry who was standing near by, saw the Omega fall and rushed over to check on him. 

"Hey snowflake are you okay?" Harry said as he shook him awake. Draco made no movement of recognition and only limply laid there. 

"Hey! Get away from him," Blaise growled at Harry. He pushed the Gryffindor out of the way and sat Draco up into his arms. 

Professor McGonagall made her way down and quickly asked, "what happened here?"

"Draco fell from up there, he isn't responding," Blaise said in desperation. 

"Come quickly we must bring Mr. Malfoy to Madame Pomfrey."

__________

Draco received an concussion and a broke rib, he was currently sleeping away unaware of what was taking place outside the realm of dreams. 

To say that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were not happy was an understatement. 

Once the two received the letter of their sons fatal accident they quickly arrived at Hogwarts in less than an hour. Narcissa was so worried for her son she nearly cried.

Lucius was enraged, maybe past even that. 

"I send Draco here, expecting the upmost care for my precious son, and I receive notice that he fell of a ledge! I should pull Draco out immediately! I can't believe you keep such poor watch on your students," yelled Lucius in Dumbledore's face. 

Dumbledore understood Lucius's anger and knew it was justified so he calmly said, "perhaps letting Draco take the rest of the semester off would be best, there is only a week left and it is hardly necessary."

Lucius seemed satisfied with this response and therefore nodded in respect to Albus, "fine, I'll shall ask Donby to fetch a few of Draco's things from his dormitory."

Albus nodded and turned to where Draco was twitching in his bed, "It looks like young Malfoy is awakening."

Lucius walked over and helped his son sit up slowly. 

Explaining the plans to have Draco leave early was met with resistance but after a cool look and the urge to obey, Draco relented with a, "yes, father."

So Draco spent his winter break stuck in the same house he was always stuck in. 

At least it wasn't permanent this time


	3. Philosopher’s Stone- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Etiquette and Standards of Draco Malfoy brings even more problems for the young Malfoy.

Soon enough there are flowers blossoming all over Hogwarts and Blaise just can't keep up. 

Draco decided that, even though running around got him hurt last time, he still couldn't help but roll around in the flower infested grass.

"Draco wait a second! I can't keep up with you," Blaise yelled at Draco. 

Pansy was trailing behind them with a picnic basket in her hands, she thought that was an amazing way to spend the afternoon. 

Pansy slowed to a stop and pointed to a gigantic tree next to her, "how about here?"

Draco turned and nodded eagerly, he'd never had a picnic before and was excited. 

Pansy was excited for him, she brought everything they could possibly need: fruit, assorted meats, assorted meats, chips, and of course a canister of pumpkin juice. 

Setting up the soft green blanket on the floor she sat down a box of napkins, plates, and silverware. 

"Thank you Pansy," Draco said politely as Pansy made him a plate. 

Pansy nodded with a smile and made herself a plate. 

"Hey aren't you going to make me a plate?" Blaise asked with a perturbed look on his face. 

Pansy huffed and rolled her eyes, "fix your own plate."

Giggling, Draco bit into a strawberry and enjoyed the company surrounding him. 

Soon it was dark out and they were getting ready to head back inside. Blaise turned his head slightly to see three figures walking into Hagrids Shack. 

"Wait a second guys, follow me," Blaise said to Pansy and Draco. 

Draco's eyes widened and he opened his fan quickly, he saw that anger was clouding Blaise's vision. 

Staying close to Pansy they stood outside the door and Blaise peeked into the window. 

They waited a few minutes before Blaise pulled back and rushed towards Hogwarts after grabbing Draco's hand.

Running into Professor McGonagall Blaise started yelling, "Professor McGonagall, there are three students out after curfew at the shack near the forbidden forest."

Professor McGonagall stared at them in shock before walking swiftly to the front entrance. 

The trio walk through the front door, pausing when they saw McGonagall standing there, "good evening."

Draco buried his head further under his fan. 

___________

The trio stood there with their head down. Blaise was standing to the side, clutching Draco around the shoulder. Draco knew that this was a power move on Blaise's part. 

Pansy had her arms crossed and was looking bored. 

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken," McGonagall said to the trio. She was disappointed in her students, she thought that they knew better. 

Blaise smirked in satisfaction as Harry yelled out, "fifty?!"

"Each. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all six of you will receive detention," McGonagall said with a matching smirk. 

Blaise smirk was wiped off of his face and said, "Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said..."the four of us."

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Zabini. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you and your friends too were out of bed after hours. You three will serve detention with your classmates."

Blaise growled and nodded reluctantly. 

__________

Outside, at night, the six students are being led to Hagrid's hut by Mr. Filch.  
   
"A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming," with this being said Draco burrowed closer to Blaise

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest."

Out of no where Hagrid appears with a crossbow and sniffles. 

"A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"  
   
"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony," Hargrid said sadly. 

Hermione seemed happy though, “Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind.”

“Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all,” Filch rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

Filch growled and said, “Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you.”

Pansy seemed completely shocked and yelled, “The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are...” she took a pause as a howl sounded, “...werewolves!”

“There's more than werewolves in those trees, missy. You can be sure of that,” Filch said with a sickening smirk, “Nighty-night.”

Blaise sneers and turns to Hagrid, “Draco here is a delicate Omega, how could expect him to go into that forest?"

“You better be a good protector,” Hagrid said with a grin, “Right then let’s go.”

Draco and Blaise stayed right next to each other as they walked slowly in the forest. 

“Blaise, this is scary,” Draco said quietly. 

“Stay by me,” Blaise said a determined look. Draco nodded and pulled his fan closer. 

“What is it Hagrid?” Potter asked. 

“It look like unicorn blood, same kind I found last week,” Hargrove looks disgruntled and stands up, “Ron, Pansy, and Hermione you’ll come with me.”

Blaise winced that meant, “Harry, Draco, and Blaise you'll go in the opposite direction."

Draco's eyes widened and his fan lowered a bit, "I-I want fang than."

Blaise and Harry seemed offended but Hargrid softened slightly, poor dear probably scared to death.

"Okay than, just so you know he's a bloody coward," Hagrid said with a smile. Draco smiled slightly too. 

Walking with the two Alpha's was unnerving. They both seemed protective of him but we're both angry at each other. 

"Just wait till we tell Lucius, eh Draco? He'll be so mad," Blaise said with a smirk. 

Draco shrugged and continued walking before his eyes widened and he backed up a few steps. 

"What's wrong?" Harry and Blaise asked in unison. Draco couldn't speak but pointed his finger towards the frightening sight. 

Fang started growing in defense. 

Blaise and Harry turned to see a hooded figure crouched over a dead unicorn, drinking it's blood. 

Screaming Draco stumbled back in shock nestling tripping over roots as he ran away in terror, Blaise soon followed him. 

Draco ran as fast as he could till his shoe caught on a root and he tripped. 

"Draco!" Pansy yelled as she helped him to his feet. 

Seeing the young boy son shaken Hagrid asked, "what happened?" 

Blaise finally caught up to the group explained, "there was this terrible beast drinking unicorn blood in the forest."

"It was dreadful," Draco whispered quietly. 

Hermione and Ron shared a look of nervousness, Pansy seemed distraught, and Hagrid didn't really know what to think. 

"Well let's go find him," Hagrid said with a nudge to Fang. 

The five nodded and started walking. Blaise saw how shaken Draco was and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Soon they found Harry talking to a centaur of all things. 

"Harry!" Hermione yelled in joy. 

Hagrid took notice of the centaur and plastered a smile on his face, "Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter. You all right there, Harry?"

Harry nodded and looked to Draco who was visibly shaking. 

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck."

No words seemed to register with any of the children though, all they could look at was the dead unicorn staring back at them. 

__________

Draco, Pansy, and Draco are walking back to the common room when Snape appears in front of them. 

"How did detention go?" Snape say with laced concern in his voice. 

Not being able to hold back anymore, Draco breaks down sobbing in Blaise's hold. Severus is taken back by the sheer force of emotion on his godson's face and quickly ushers them into the dungeons.

Throughout the night Draco did not get much sleep, he was kept up with thoughts about the dark lord and what would become of him. 

__________

Hearing that Harry Potter was in the infirmary gave Draco mixed feelings. 

On one hand he wanted to be joyful in the fact that he was alive, but on another he wondered why he had so much joy harbored towards Potter in the first place. 

Sitting in the Great Hall, Draco couldn't help but look up at Harry ever so often to catch peeks of him and see if he was hurt anymore. 

The Great Hall was decorated with green snake banners in honor of their cup win. 

There is a ding sound ringing throughout the hall and Draco looks up in excitement. He does take some pride in being a Slytherin after all. 

Dumbledore stand and begins his speech, "Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. In first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House."

Applauding his heard throughout the hall and Draco feels pride fill his body. 

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points."

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points. {Applause} And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points."

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

Their is cheering for the young boys win and Draco claps a little too till Blaise shoots him a look.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order," As he claps the green banners change to Gryffindor red and yellow, "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

Immense cheers erupt, and Draco can't help but feel sad that the cheers were louder for Gryffindor. Stereotype's ran deep, he guessed. 

All the students stand and throw their hats in the air, expect for the purebloods, they were not amused. 

Well Draco was a little amused. 

__________

Draco walked up to the train in a single filed line with the other Omega's, he was really sad. 

He loved his family but Hogwarts was just starting to grow on him and now he had to say goodbye to it for a whole summer!

"Psss! Draco!" A voice said to his left. 

Turning he saw it to be Potter, he was standing there looking cheeky. 

"You dropped this in the forest, it's a gem from your fan," Harry said with a smile. 

Draco looked and saw a tiny green gem from his fan and smiled behind the cover. 

"Why thank you," Draco said with a short curtsey, "I don't know what I'd do without this gem, it's my favorite."

"Was that a joke?" Potter questioned quietly. Draco smiled and turned away as he began to move towards the train. 

Potter called out quickly, "I'll see you next year Draco!"

Laughing loudly Draco walked into the train and sat down in the compartment. 

"See you soon Potter," Draco whispered as he fiddled with the gem. 

Second year couldn't come fast enough.


	4. Chamber of Secrets- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Hogwarts again Draco is ready for-almost-anything. 
> 
> (I update parts daily (ex. Part 1, Part 2))
> 
> (I update different sections every two days) (Chamber of Secrets, Goblet of Fire)

Walking in Borgin and Burkes was disgusting. It was dirty and dusty in Knockturn Alley and crawling with death eaters. 

Lucius kept a calculating eye on Draco as he ran around looking a different things. 

Draco glanced at a few item before reaching towards a shiny necklace. Lucius grasped his wrist and said, "keep your hands to yourself Draco, and keep your fan open."

Draco nodded and flicked it open. Walking up to the front desk, Lucius kept a hand around Draco's shoulder. 

"Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasure to see you again," Mr. Borgin says. His posture is gastly and he looks plain rotten, "If I may, just in this morning-"

Mr. Borgin is cut off as Lucius holds up his hand, "I'm not buying Mr. Borgin, I'm selling."

"Selling?"

His father drones on about the Ministry as Draco walks over to an artifact, a hand. He drifts over to it and as he reached for the hand, it grabbed him. 

Shrieking Draco slipped out of the hands hold and backed up. Lucius rushed over and wrapped his hands around Draco. 

"What is that thing!" Lucius demanded. 

"Ah, the Hand of Glory. Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder. Best friend of thieves and plunderers. Your son has fine taste," Mr. Borgin drones. 

Lucius growls, this prompted Mr. Borgin to quickly look over the last items on the list. 

Handing the parchment back to Lucius, Draco's father gave a smirk, "Very good. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow. Come, Draco."

The duo walked out the door and back up to Diagon Alley. 

Draco walked down Diagon Alley for the first time in his life, even though he had to stick right next to his father he was enjoying it thoroughly. 

Seeing a few girl run into Flourish and Blotts he tugged on his father's hand, "can we go in there? Something seems to be happening."

Lucius looked disdainfully at the store but reluctantly agreed. 

Walking into the store Draco noticed a man standing at the back of the store. Potter was standing next to him looking as if he didn't want to be there. 

Lucius kept Draco by him as the Weasley's walked towards them. He paused as he saw Potter walk up ad stepped in front of the group. 

"Mr. Potter, I'm sure you remember my son," Lucius said as he tugged Draco over. 

Draco blushed and offered his hand which was kissed by Potter.

He whispered, "snowflake." When he said this Draco's eyes went wide and he withdrew his hand. 

Lucius took his chance and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him closer he inspected his scar. 

Harry pulled back with a glare. 

"Forgive me, Mr. Potter. But your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

Harry seemed to think otherwise, "He was a murderer."

"Yes, a pity about your parents. Curious that you yourself should escape with a mere flesh wound. Curious, too, that you speak of him in the past. Surely, you don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone forever," Lucius said with a smirk. 

"His name is Voldemort," Harry said cooly. 

Draco gasped and burrowed closer to his father. 

Harry and the others looked at him. Potter seemed regretful for pushing Draco closer to Lucius. 

"You must be very brave, Mr. Potter, to dare speak his name. Or foolish" Lucius spat out. 

Hermione stepped up bravely and said, "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Lucius looked at Draco who nodded, "You must be Miss Granger. Draco's told me all about you... and your parents. Muggles, correct?"

Their is a stiff silence before Lucius has a flash of recognition. 

"Let me see, red hair, vacant expressions," Lucius turns to Ginny and pulls a book from her cauldron, "tatty, second-hand book. You must be the Weasley's."

 

"Children, it's mad in here, let's go outside," Mr. Weasly said before glancing up. 

"Well, if it isn't Weasley Senior," Lucius said with a nod, "seems as though they are not paying you well enough for all those extra raids, hmm?"

Lucius slips the book back into Ginny's cauldron. 

"What's the use of being a disgrace to wizards, if they don't even pay you for it," Lucius jabbed. 

"We have a very different idea at what disgraces a wizard," Arthur glared. 

Lucius looks unimpressed.

"Well best be going, poor Draco here seems a tad overwhelmed," and even though Draco looked fine, Lucius walked towards the door. 

"I'm sorry about him, he's been having a rough week and-" Draco was cut off with a sharp yell of 'Draco!'

"Not to worry dear," Mr. Weasly said with a smile. Couldn't blame the boy for his father. 

Draco nodded and fanned himself a bit before running off to another call of 'Draco!'

"You might want to try and keep an eye on him Ronald, Lucius does have standards for his son but don't forget we are purebloods," Arthur said before ushering his kids, Hermione, and Harry out the door. 

___________

"There you are dragon," Lucius said with a sigh. 

Draco smiled at his father and started walking beside him, "where to next father?"

"I shall be purchasing broom sticks for the entire Slytherin team to ensure our winning," Lucius said smirking down at his son. 

"Father, are you suggesting I join Quidditch?" Draco said with a small smile spreading across his face, "because I've been-"

"Heavens no! Your too delicate for that Draco," Lucius said with a loud laugh, "Blaise shall be joining though, I'm sure that excites you!"

"Oh yeah," Draco says with a sigh. 

__________

Kings Cross was very noisy and bothering. Draco stood there next to Pansy as they waited for boarding to take place. 

Suddenly Draco was bumped in the back, "excuse me, I-"

Turning he saw two familiar faces from last year, "Crabbe, Goyle?"

"Ah Draco, so you've met your new body guards. Crabbe and Goyle are betas and I'm entrusting them with your safety," Lucius said with a pointed look to the two boys. 

"Bodyguards? Don't you think that's a bit excessive?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Lucius scoffed and said, "after how many times you got hurt last year? I think not!"

Sighing in defeat Draco boarded the train with his new 'bodyguards' and Pansy. Blaise was walking down the hallway of the train before gesturing the group into a compartment next to them. 

"Who're they?" Blaise asked Draco. 

Draco flicked his fan close and slumped down, "my new bodyguards."

"Draco! What a ghastly way to sit," Pansy reprimed Draco. He rolled his eyes and straightened up again. 

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other wearily. 

__________

When they got arrived at the great hall Draco expected to see Harry there. With no hide nor hair to speak of, Draco felt unsettled for the remainer of the evening. 

The feeling of unsettlement lasted well into the evening and even the next day. 

All was right with the world once again as Draco saw him in Herbology. 

He didn't get to say word though as Professor Sprout came in and commenced class. 

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years. Today, we will be re-potting Mandrakes. Now, who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake? Yes, Miss Granger."

Hermione was quick to say, "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been transfigured to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

Professor Sprout smiled and said, "Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours. That is why I have provided each of you with a pair of earmuffs. If you would then...

Draco sat his fan down gently and put his ear muffs over his ears securely. 

Not being able to hear anything, Draco pays close attention to what she does. 

She grasps one of the tufty plants before her... and pulls. Draco gasps. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, extremely ugly baby pops out of the earth, leaves growing right out of its head. Longbottom's eyes roll back and he faints. 

Professor Sprout plunges the bawling creature deep into a pot, removes her earmuffs, and the others follow suit. Everyone save Neville, who lies stretched on the ground.

Professor Sprout looks bemused and say, "Hm. Looks as though Mr. Longbottom neglected his muffs."

Seamus is quick to correct her as he says, "No, ma'am. He's just fainted."

"Very well. We'll just leave him then. Come now. Four to a tray, plenty of pots to go round..."

__________

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly Most/Charming-Smile Award -- But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

Draco hangs onto every word while he admits Professor Lockhart's radiant smile. 

"Now... be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here..." Lockhart said with a smile. 

Draco believed every word. 

Turning towards the cage ominously Lockhart said, "I must ask you not to scream, you might provoke them."

Tearing the viel off it reveald Cornish Pixies. 

Finnegan snorts and Lockhart says, "Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!"

With that he released them into the classroom. Screaming, Draco ran towards the exit with Blaise covering him on their way towards the door. 

Slamming it open they ran for the cover behind a pillar. 

“That was close,” Draco whispers. 

__________

Walking onto courtyard, Draco could already sense trouble brewing as he observed the Gryffindor team walk onto the field as well. 

“Clear out, Flint. I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today,” Oliver Wood said the Marcus with a glare. 

Flint smirked and said, “Easy, Wood. I got a note.”

Wood snatched the note and looked on, “I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker.”

“You’ve got a new seeker?”

Draco walked to the front with Blaise. 

“Blaise?” Potter asked in the distance. 

Blaise looked smug as he said, “that’s right, and that’s not all that’s new this year.” 

The Slytherin team held up their Nimbus Two Thousand and One broomsticks. 

“Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones!” Weasley said in surprise. 

“Curtesy of Draco’s father,” Blaise said as he laughed and wrapped an arm around Draco. 

The Gryffindor’s seem surprised by the prospect, “what not have enough money Zabini?” Hermione says with a smirk. 

“Shut your mouth, you filthy mud blood.”

Draco gasps loudly and a few eyes turn to him, “quiet Draco,” Blaise says sharply. 

“Abusing your power much? You’ll pay for that Zabini,” Ron says pulling out his wand, “eat slugs.”

The spell bounces back and hits Ron. Draco gasps and breaks away from Blaise’s hold. Everyone was already gathered around Weasley but Draco made it in time to see Ron upchuck a slug. 

“Let’s take him to Hagrid, he’ll know what to do,” Harry says confidently. 

_____________

“What was that Draco?” Blaise demands from inside the Slytherin common room. 

Draco steps slowly towards the couch and looks around, seeing no one there he folds his fan closed and sits down. 

“Blaise, you can’t say words like that, it’s improper polite conversation,” Draco says softly. 

Blaise scoffed and walked away, like it was the stupidest thing he’s ever heard. 

“Don’t be stupid Draco,” Blaise shakes his head and says, “let’s go to dinner.”

____________

Walking with the other students down the hall, Draco wondered what was going on lately. 

Blaise’s voice rings out, “Enemy’s of the heir beware? Your next mudbloods!”

Draco walks to the front and screams and the dead cat. This alerts the other Omegas who scream as well. The group of Omegas run down the open hallway to get away from the horrors. 

“Draco! Now look what you did Potter,” Blaise spat out. Him and the other Alpha Slytherin ran after them, Snape trailed behind them

Draco and the other ran blinded till they stop at a dead end, “that was horrid!”

The others nodded and hum in agreement. They turn to see the Alpha’s walking towards them, along with Professor Snape. 

“There you guys are!” Blaise says in exasperation. 

“It was those nasty mudbloods I betcha! Scaring our Omegas, they ought to be punished,” An Alpha say, a few nod in agreement. 

Snape walks towards the group, “do not speak ill of your classmates.”

He puts his arm on Draco’s shoulder and gently starts guiding him towards the dungeons.

“Some help you two were,” Blaise huffs at Crabbe and Goyle. 

They look at each other and follow Blaise silently. 

___________

Draco cheered for Blaise as he flew through the air. His father was up in the stadium looking on as well. 

Time for some contemplation time, Draco felt the whole world going on around him but like he wasn’t participating in it. 

Blaise was really protective and could be nice. Draco didn’t even want to think about his dating life right now. 

Blaise was twisting and turning to catch up to Potter before diving under the stadium. 

Then there was Potter, he was so sweet. Draco loved the nickname he gave him snowflake. It was like love, but not quite. 

It was missing something every relationship had. 

Suddenly Blaise flew up and collided with the ground. Potter fell too and seemed to have a broken arm. 

Draco gasped and ran out of the bleachers. Running out onto the stadium he chose to run to Blaise. 

Kneeling beside him Draco sobbed as he realized Blaise was unconscious. The pheromone of fear quickly rushed throughout the stadium and many paused to look his way. 

Lucius was quick to rush out too and wrap his arms around Draco, “he’ll be fine Dragon, once Madame Pomfrey tends to him.”

Draco nodded and walked with his father inside the school. 

__________

Draco sat next to Blaise on the bed as he groaned in bed. Three broken ribs and a bruised lung. 

“Oh Mr. Zabini, stop making such a fuss! You can go,” Madame Pomfrey said as she bustled by. 

Draco looked sadly down at Blaise and ask, “how’re you feeling? Good enough to go?”

“I’m fine,” Blaise snaps at Draco. He sits up and falls back down in pain.

Draco looks up at Crabbe and Goyle in panic. His father stepped out to take care of some business. 

Madame Pomfrey rushes everyone out and goes back to tend to Potter. 

Draco stands and brushes imaginary dirt off and flicks his fan open. 

Walking up to Madame Pomfrey he says, “may Blaise have more pain killer? He’s a lot of pain.”

Madame Pomfrey sighs and says, “I suppose so.”

Draco smiles politely and walks out of the infirmary, not before saying bye to Blaise. 

Walking out the door Draco looks for his father. When he finds him he is talking to Headmaster Dumbledore in a hushed tone. 

“Father?” Draco questions quietly. 

Lucius turns around quickly before reaching a hand out, “come wish me goodbye, I’ll be leaving shortly.”

Draco rushes over and hugs him before curtsying to Professor Dumbledore and rushing back to the Slytherin common room. 

___________

“Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions -- for full details, see my published works.”

Draco smiles at every word he says as Blaise rolls his eyes. Alphas just don’t understand the inner workings of the Omega mind. 

Suddenly Uncle Snape walked onto the golden stage and Professor Lockhart’s says, “Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!”

Lockhart and Snape face each other and bow. They turn, walk ten paces, then they spin around, wands poised like swords. 

“As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course.”

Draco sure hoped not, he didn’t know what he’d do if something happened to Snape. 

They get ready to start, “one, two three.”

“Expelliarmus,” Professor Snaps says. Professor Lockhart is thrown off his feet and into the wall. 

“Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor,” Professor Snape says with a sniff. 

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?" Potter and Weasley seem nervous at the prospect of dueling. 

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house. Zabini, perhaps."

Malfoy and Harry eye each other malevolently as they take their places onstage. Grudgingly, they bow to each  
other.

Blaise smirks, "scared, Potter?"

"You wish."

They turn, walk ten paces, then WHIRL, wands poised.

"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent -- only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two --"

Zabini fires early, knocking Harry off his feet with a blast of blast of white light. He jumps up, points his wand.

"Rictusempra!" A silver light hits Zabini in the stomach and he doubles over. 

"I said disarm only!" Professor Lockhart yells. 

"Serpensortia!" Blaise yells and out from his wand slithers a black snack. 

"Don't move Potter, I shall remove it for you," Snape says as he steps up to the snake

"Allow me!" Lockhart says. 

Lockhart flicks his wand. Bang! The snake flies into the air, Hhosses in rage, and slithers straight towards Draco. As students scream, Harry -- oddly calm -- approaches the snake. It rises, fangs exposed, poised to strike Draco.

"Leave him," Harry says in parseltongue. 

The snake looks back at him before turning back to Draco.

"Leave him!" Harry demands once more. 

The snake hovers a moment more, then -- miraculously -- slumps to the floor. Harry blinks, as if coming out of a trance, grins curiously at the snake, and offers his hand to Draco. 

Draco shrinks away and runs into Blaise's arms. Blaise sneers and demands, "what are you playing at Potter?"

Draco sees all the others students are just as terrified and tugs at Blaise's sleeve. 

They walk out of the room quickly so as to not cause distrubance. 

"Wait!" Harry calls. He runs to where they disappeared and ask, "couldn't you guys hear the snake?"

Blaise looks disgusted, "'course not, who do you think I am?"

Harry looks down at Draco who whispers, "'fraid not."

They walked towards the common room with a purpose. Keep Draco far away from Harry.


	5. Chamber of Secrets- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is done with boys, at least for now. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry for the short chapter)

Father came home after going out for quite some time. 

"Father, what were you doing?" Draco questioned inquisitively. 

Lucius laughed and patted Draco on the head, "not for you to worry about Dragon. Know only that the incompetent Albus Dumbeldore is no longer a problem of ours"

Draco nodded slightly and walked back to his room. 

___________

Being back at Hogwarts was different, Professor Dumbledore was no longer there and Harry was still getting bullied. 

Blaise seemed like he was king of the world with how he was acting and Draco just felt lonely. 

Draco and Blaise were walking arm and arm down the corridor looking for his "body guards". 

Turning the corner they found them talking to Percy Weasley, a prefect. 

"I happen to be a prefect. You, on the other hand, have no business wandering the corridors at night. It's not safe these days," they heard Percy finish saying. 

"Crabbe, Goyle. Where have you been? Pigging out in the great hall no doubt," Blaise says confidently, "and what are you doing here Weasley?" Prefect or not the Weasley's still disgraces wizard kind. 

"Mind your attitude, Zabini. You want to show a little bit more respect to a school Prefect," Percy says with a glare. 

Blaise huff's and rolls his eyes, "Come on, boys. Weasley thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's hair single-handed."

Tugging Draco slightly they walk down to the dungeons in silence. 

Once they've entered Blaise sprawls out on the couch and Draco sits gingerly next to him. Folding his fan with a flick he finally gives his wrist a break. 

Crabbe and Goyle stand there looking awkward, not completely unusual. 

"Sit down now," Draco says softly.

The two sit down as Blaise reads the paper, "I'm surprised The Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet. I  
suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush  
it all up. He'll be sacked if it  
doesn't stop soon. Father always  
said Dumbledore's the worst thing  
that's ever happened to this place, Mr. Malloy too."

Goyle suddenly says, "no your wrong!"

Draco gasps in Surprise and Blaise stands up, "What? Did you say that I was  
wrong? You think there's someone  
here who's worse than Dumbledore?"

Goyle waits for a second before saying, “Harry Potter.”

Blaise smirks, “Good one, Goyle. You're  
absolutely right. Saint Potter. He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that Mudblood Granger. And people actually think he's the Heir of Slytherin.”

Goyle leans forward, “then you must have some idea who’s behind it all.”

Blaise groans, “You know I haven't, Goyle. How many times do I have to tell you? But my father did say this much: It's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn’t tell me who opened it -- only that they were expelled -- but I know this: the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died.”

All is calm for a few minutes as Draco relax’s slightly before looking up as Crabbe and Goyle dash out of the common room. 

“Where as you guys going?”

__________

The Chamber of Secrets has been closed, apparently. Though Draco wasn’t aware of this all throughout his finale week of class. 

Draco said his finale goodbyes to his friends before making his way onto the train.

As he arrived home with his Uncle a seething Lucius greeted them. 

“Potter is not what we had thought,” Lucius said sadly. 

Turning to his son he said, “go upstairs son, there are things we must discuss without your presence.”

Draco walked up the stairs slowly before reaching his bedroom. 

What had Harry done?


	6. Prisoner of Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco needs to think about things

Riding on the train to Hogwarts was boring, as usual. Though Draco did like to point out how he had grown over the summer. His hair had gotten a little longer and he feels stronger now. 

He learned of Sirius Black escaping Azkaban. Lucius practically begged Draco not to go to Hogwarts, but Draco said it would probably be the safest place to live right now. 

Sitting on the train he talked to Daphne about the places he visited during the summer. 

Everything seemed to be fine until it got the lights went out and the train stopped. Draco shivered and turned to look towards Blaise who was starring out the door. 

Suddenly a black figure moved slowly across the door. Draco let a noise slip and the others turned to look at him. Draco couldn't help it and he screamed. 

The others around him tried to shush him up but the deateater flew away and the lights came back on. 

"Draco, are you alright?" Pansy asked with concern. 

Draco nodded and wondered offhandedly if this was how he was going to spend his third year. 

___________

Draco walked through the common room late at night to clear his head. 

The dementors were at Hogwarts. 

Concerned for his well being, and the well being of those around him, he didn’t know what to think. 

He heard whispering and saw a few second years whispering. 

“Malfoy is so cute, shame though he has a chastity charm on him,” one of the boys giggled. 

It was true, his parents didn’t want Draco tarnishing his name like that, so they put him under a chastity charm. But how did these second years know it. 

Like mind reading one girl said, “How do you know that?”

“Zabini told a few people, probably meant to be a secret but who cares?”

He was DEAD!

_

Walking into the outskirts of the forest Draco was avoiding Blaise like the plague, but he still kept Crabbe and Goyle close to him. 

Hagrid was teaching classes now and Draco was, weary. 

It’s not like he didn’t trust the man, but if first year detention was anything to go off of, he didn’t trust him. 

“Gather ‘round now, first thing yeh’ll do is open yer books,” Hagrid says simply. 

“How do you do that?” Draco questions softly. 

Hagrid gently walks over and turns the book over in Draco’s hands, “Simply turn it over and stroke the spine.”

Draco smiles victoriously as it opens on request. 

“Righ' then. So... so... yeh've got yer books, an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Right. So... I'll... I'll go an' get 'em,” Hagrid stammers and walks away. 

Blaise laughs loudly and says, “this place is going to the dogs, can’t believe they have this oaf teaching classes.”

Blaise turns sharply to Draco and says, “right Draco?”

Draco huffs and turns away. He feels an arm snake across his shoulder but steps out of the grip and huffs away with his girl squad. Daphne and Pansy give Blaise the stink eye. 

The other on-looking students seemed shocked and the display and a few Alpha’s recognize they’re chance at getting Draco away from Zabini. 

One in particular. 

Harry walked up to him slowly and started saying, “Malfoy, are you alright? You seem-“

Draco snapped at him, “go away Potter, your not any better. Just leave me alone.”

Draco seemed to be really sad now and Daphne bumped Harry out of the way. 

A strange beast emerges from the trees. It has the torso, hind legs, and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle. The students step back in fear, then Hagrid appears, shooing the beast on.

“Beau’iful isn’t he?” Hagrid said with a satisfied smile. 

Everyone stares at the beast and a few back up slowly. 

Weasley ask loudly, “Hagrid, what is it?”

Hagrid seems happy with the question, “A Hippogriff, o' course. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then -- who wants ter come an' say hello?”

The class steps back leaving Harry in front. 

“Good man, Harry!” Harry looks around, then, slowly, approaches.

“Tha's it. Easy now... stop! This here's Buckbeak, Harry. Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready?”

Unsure, Harry nods anyway. He steps forward and bows. 

Buckbeak's head cocks, eagle eyes studying Harry cannily. Harry waits. And waits...

“Back off, Harry! Back off!”

Harry starts to step back. When suddenly Buckbeak ducks his beak. Hagrid sighs, relieved.

Harry pets Buckbeak slowly and is suddenly lifted on top of him. He takes off and Draco doesn’t see his figure anymore. 

When he arrives back he seems satisfied and happy to have had that experience. 

Blaise sneers in disgust and rushes over, “Give me a go at that thing. If Potter can do it, it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly  
brute.”

Buckbeak rises up on his hind legs. It goes down to slash at Blaise but ends up hitting Draco. 

There are deep slashes down his right arm and he scream while tears drip down his cheeks. 

Blaise’s eyes widen and he kneels down by Draco. 

Hagrid try’s to calm Draco by saying, “yer’ alright, it’s jus’ a scratch.”

Hagrid picks him up and rushes to the infirmary. 

-

Draco was bundled up nicely in his christmas robes, they were still green, but festive!

He was excited for his first visit to Hogsmade.

As he walked towards the festive center with his friends he felt, belonging. He didn’t feel with Blaise or Harry though. 

Going into Honeydukes Sweetshop was so much fun. Draco couldn’t eat a lot of food due to his diet, but it was amazing to buy at least one box of chocolate frogs. 

He walked in the forest with Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy and Daphne ran off somewhere to look at a shop. 

Seeing Ron and Hermione he paused and was about to head back. 

“Oi’ Malfoy!” Weasley yelled as to stop Draco in his tracks. 

“Granger, Weasley,” Draco said politely. He didn’t dislike them but they were always around Harry and he just didn’t want to do deal with that right now. 

They walked up to him and Ron put a hand on his shoulder, “how are you?”

Draco was surprised at the the question, “I’m fine, thank you Weasley."

Ron nodded and asked, "how's your arm?"

Draco shook his head and said, "I wish people would stop asking me that, I'm fine and so is my arm."

"How's Blaise dealing with your arm,?" Granger asked softly. 

Draco paused and said, "I don't care."

Suddenly a rustling was next to them and turning to the right they saw Potter. 

Draco looks enraged and yells, "have you been there the whole time? I wouldn't talk to you so you conjured up a plan?!"

Harry starts stuttering, "no I just-"

"Save it," Draco huff's and walks away haughtily. 

-

Sirius Black was in Hogwarts and Draco was regretting ever distancing himself from Potter or Blaise. 

He didn't feel safe anywhere and he jumped at everything. 

His arm was feeling better but speaking of his arm, he was at a lost. 

He practically begged his father not to kill Buckbeak but Lucius insisted. 

It's like he builds his life up and than it crashes down, and Draco didn't know how many times he was willing to build himself back up. 

_

Draco walked into the common room and was faced with Blaise Zabini. 

"This entire semester Draco you've ignored me without ever once telling me why, so why?" Blaise questioned with barley contained anger. 

Draco lifted his head a little higher, "I don't need to answer to you."

Blaise stands abruptly and yells, "no but give me something! Some reason you've avoided me all year!"

"Because you opened your big mouth about the Chasity spell!" Draco screams at Blaise, "I trusted you with everything and you slandered it."

"That's it?" Blaise demands and than scoffs, "that's nothing you can't-"

"No, no see your doing it again!" Draco yells in his face, "where you mess up and hurt me and I'm the one to say sorry!"

"You should shut your mouth right now," Blaise says ominously. He takes a big step towards Draco, and Draco raises his wand. 

“Blaise, I know I’m an weak Omega, but I swear if you take one more step I will hex you!” Draco cried out. 

Blaise stopped where he stood and Draco ran out of the common room,

Slamming the door behind him.


	7. Goblet of Fire- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Theodore Nott was the best break Draco's had in a long time!

Draco smoothed out his ball dressing. Tonight would be the first opportunity any Alpha would have the chance to ask for courting. 

Draco was ready. 

Being away from Blaise and Harry gave Draco the confidence to just focus on his future. He was almost 100% certain that the future Draco was picturing didn’t involve either of them. 

Pansy sighed loudly, “are you ready yet?”

Draco laughed and turned around, “will you be patient. This is my first impression and it better be a good one or else my father will kill me.”

Pansy sighed and looked around before she started hearing music, “Draco, I think that-“

“It’s starting!” Draco yelled before running down the hall. 

Pansy rolled her eyes and trailed behind him. 

Draco stopped running and slowly walked as he walked up slowly towards his father. 

“Ah Draco, there you are son,” Lucius said with a smile. He kissed Draco on top of his head and than hid him behind himself and Narcissa. 

Walking to the entrance of the stairs a house-elf announced, “Presenting Lord and Lady Malfoy.”

They walked a few steps and stepped apart revealing an enchanting Draco with a fan covering his face, “presenting the diamond jewel of the Malfoy family, Draco Malfoy.”

Draco walked slowly next to his parents and paused as a few families walked up, only purebloods, of course. 

The entire night consisted of him greeting different Alpha’s. Afterwards he would either nod or shake his head at his father and his father would tilt his head in recognition. 

He walked towards the refreshments table to cool off a bit, they had the fire going in both of the living rooms and it was getting stuffy. 

Taking a sip of his water he jumped as a hand touched his waist. Turning he saw the last person he’d expect. 

“Theodore Nott, what are you doing at my Courtship Party?” Draco raised his eyebrow and gave Theodore a condescending look. 

Theodore laughed and said, “Draco Malfoy, what ever happened to my nickname? On another note why can’t I be here maybe I do want to court you.”

Draco looked surprised and said, “well Theo I just don’t think you could handle all this.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m aware of what an Omega is capable of,” Theodore said with a laugh. 

“Not this Omega,” Draco said smirking behind his fan. 

“Oh, gotten feisty since I’ve last seen you? I thought when I came back from my political classes you’d be the same,” Theodore said with a fake pout. 

Draco rolled his eyes before straightening up as his father stepped up. Lucius looked over and saw Theodore, Draco was pretty sure that his dad was throwing a party in his head. 

“Ah, Theodore Nott. Surprised to see you here, are you looking to court my precious dragon?” Lucius said with a smile. 

Theodore looked relaxed and said, “yes.”

It surprised Draco greatly though, he didn’t expect such a confident answer, especially when it seemed like only a joke moments before. 

“Well best of luck in your endeavor,” Lucius said before guiding Draco away. 

Lucius took Draco to a corner and said quietly, “Knott would be perfect for you Draco! He has political stability and a great position with the ministry, wouldn’t it be the perfect opportunity?"

"Yes, Father," Draco could only agree he would be perfect! He checked all the boxes and with him courting it would be an excellent way to push Harry and Blaise as far from his mind as possible. 

"Perfect!" Lucius said in excitement. He walked over towards Theodore Nott and his father to discuss Draco's agreement to the Courtship and future planning. 

The only thing now was the proposal, and with the way Theo was confidently walking up to him it seemed to be the case. 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortunate, will you give me your permission to court you?" Theodore asked as he took his hand. 

Draco whispered with a smile, "yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I had to delete the second part of this chapter because I totally blanked on the Quidditch World Cup scene and wanted to add that in here


	8. Goblet of Fire- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating has never been so easy

Draco and Theodore were attending the Quidditch World Cup together, it would be there first outing. 

Theodore has already bought him a snake necklace for a courting gift. It was £10,021 pounds. Theodore was very proud of himself, and Draco was impressed as well. 

If Theodore could provide such a gift for something as trivial as a love gift Draco couldn't imagine what other things he could provide, he would be set for life!

Looking up he saw Potter, Granger, and the Weasley family. Harry took a look at Draco before rushing down the steps. 

Draco looked over his left shoulder to see what Harry was looking at, it was Blaise. 

He was practically foaming at the mouth and seemed so upset, Draco thought he was going to pass out. 

"So your courting him, are you?" Blaise demanded. Harry came up behind him seeming just as annoyed. 

"Mr. Zabini and Mr. Potter, you are as welcomed as anyone else to Draco's Courting Ball but you did not attend," Lucius said with a smirk, "as such Draco met with one Theodore Nott and they are now courting."

Draco said, "If you didn't have the time for me earlier than I don't have time for you two now." Theodore nodded his head in agreement and stood closer to Draco. 

Lucius smiled brightened and he said, "furthermore Mr. Nott is the most eligible young man to date my precious dragon. He is an Alpha, Pureblood, in Slytherin house, and most importantly apart of the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

"In four year time we will be married, and than Draco will provide children to carry on our clean line," Theodore smiled lovingly at Draco and he smiled back. 

Arthur Weasley stepped in and said, "congratulations on your courting Mr. Malfoy. Be respectful Harry."

Harry looked down, he seemed depressed but stayed silent. Well if he wasn't going to fight for Draco's heart, he didn't deserve it. 

"Theo, Father, why don't we go to the ministers box to watch the game. I do want to watch it before it ends," Draco says with a pout. Lucius puts an arm around Draco's shoulder. 

Theo looks droopy, he won't be aloud to touch Draco in any romantic way till there engagement. It made him want to drop down onto one knee this very second. 

"Yes, let's dragon. Come along Nott," Lucius said as they walked towards the box. 

Once inside the ministers box they were greeted by Cornelius Fudge, "Ah Lucius, so sorry to hear about the job. How are thing going?"

Lucius stiffens and forces a smile, “ quite alright minister. I have other jobs, there really is nothing to worry about." Lucius shot a look at Draco. 

"Well you must be glad than Draco, no worries towards your future," Fudge said with a hidden smile. 

"Whyever would I be worried, Minister?" Draco said softly. He was scared of that smile. Lucius had told Draco of what the ministry said to him all those years ago. 

"Why no reason precious. Just the fact that if your father is out of service, you would have no head Alpha," Fudge smirked deviously. 

Lucius glared and snarled, "that will not be happening anytime soon," Lucius turned to Draco and softened, "come along."

Draco, Theodore, and Lucius walked over to Mr. Nott who was talking to another pure blood. 

His father and Theodore turned to him and said, "Draco why don't you go look out by the edge while we converse over here."

Draco nodded and walked over to look out at the Bulgarian team. Viktor Krum was very impressive, he was the seeker for the Bulgarian team and he was only eighteen!

Draco watched on in fascination as the quidditch teams flew through the sky. When all was said and done Draco was certain he wanted to be a quidditch player, his father would never let him though. 

Suddenly a voice rang out pulling him from his thoughts, "Draco, come." 

Draco turned around to see his father holding his hand out in beckoning. Draco walked other and slipped his hand into his father's. 

"Theodore shall be escorting you to the carriage while I take care of some business. Behave yourself, and Theodore you remember to rules," Lucius and Draco hugged and than Theodore and Draco locked arms. 

Walking to the carriage Draco spotted Potter again and a few other purebloods. 

"Aren't they just so right for each other?" A pureblood girl rang out. That drew attention towards them and Draco held his head a little higher. 

They stepped outside towards the carriage before being stopped once more by the Drumstrag Institute headmaster. 

"Ah the young couple, congratulations on your courting. I am sure you will make many pureblood families very proud," Igor Karkaroff said with a smile. 

"Mr. Karkaroff, we are both happy that you approve of our relationship," Theo said with a smile. 

"Yes, father and yourself are very good friends. It would be ashame if you did not approve," Draco said gently. 

Igor beamed and nodded slowly. He patted Theodore on the back before making his way towards the changing rooms. 

Theodore assisted Draco into the carriage and guarded the outside from anyone. Sitting in the carriage Draco let out a breath, being with Theodore was amazing! But having everyone's eyes on you constantly was not something Draco enjoyed. 

It had been at least thirty minutes before Draco started to hear screaming. Sitting up he looked out the window to see Theodore looking around alert to the sounds around him. 

Commanding the house elf to start driving he hopped in the carriage with Draco and they drove off quickly. Draco looked out the window to see a fire in the distance and screaming. 

Draco gasped and sat back down. Theodore looked over at Draco and took his hand in his, "it's okay Dray, this had to happen."

Draco looked out the window again to see the death eaters marching. 

Damn it Dad.


	9. Goblet of Fire- Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is starting to get annoyed

Blaise isn't talking to Draco, Draco is totally fine with that. 

It's not like he is freaking out with having absolutely no physical contact. All he can do is distract himself by watching the Baublex Academy of Magic fly into Hogwarts. 

Sitting in the great hall Draco realized that he was getting many looks. Probably because he was wearing an necklace, and he never wore necklaces. 

As customary though, if an Alpha presented his/her courting Omega a present he/she was supposed to accept it and wear it always. 

Draco just hoped he didn't receive to many gifts. 

Dumbledore stood by his post and announced, "Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been choosen..."

Mr. Fitch ran up the aisle limping in a comical way, he whispers something to Professor Dumbledore and left in the same fashion. Peculiar. 

"So Hogwarts has been choosen to host  
a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if choosen you stand  
alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

As Dumbledore finished his speech the door opened. A group of girls dressed in blue dance up the aisle and release butterflies into the air. They bow and everyone applauds. 

Draco heard Daphne growl at Millicent, she must have been looking in the wrong direction. 

Dumbeldore calmed everyone with a wave before saying, "And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff."

A series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing bo staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect.

It was Theodore's turn to growl as he watched Draco glue his eyes on Viktor Krum. 

"Are you jealous?" Draco snickered quietly to himself. 

"No," Theo huffed as Draco rolled his eyes and watched the fire show. He didn't like Viktor like that he just was very impressive, handsome and he obviously lifts like every day. 

He had a point to this. 

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks," Dumbeldore seems stressed over the fact. Theodore looks challenged, that worried Draco. 

Dumbeldore looks straight into the eyes of a few students, "For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

Thunder roars overhead, rain begins leaking through the roof and screams break out, Draco was involved in those screams. A strange man stands in the doorway, he casts some magic upwards and seals the roof. Peace is restored.

"Mad-Eye Moddy," Theodore growls. There isn't one death eater or pureblood that doesn't like him. Draco sneers too, he gives him a bad feeling. 

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final," Minister Bartimus Crouch rings out.

Theodore growls and so do other Slytherins. Draco could only assume that they thought this could be a way to impress some Omega's. C'est la vie. 

"Silence!" Dumbeldore thunders out. Draco flinches back ever so slightly in fear. 

Dumbledore casts magic over a box which melds into a goblet containing  
a blue flame.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if choosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun."

____________

Sitting in the new Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Draco is extremely nervous. 

Theodore is sitting right next to him seeming to be just as bothered. 

"Alastor Moody," Professor Moody wrote on the board frantically. 

"Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?  
When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

Granger answered, "three sir."

Professor Moody nods and says, "And they are so named?”

Granger swallows and says quietly, “Because they are unforgivable. Use of  
any one of them will...”

“Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what  
you're up against, you need to be prepared,” Moody pauses as Finnigan sticks a piece of his chewing gum under his desk, “you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan!”

“Aw no way, the old codger can see out  
the back of his head,” Finnigan ducks just in time to avoid chalk to the face. 

Moody calms himself than straightens, “So, which course shall we see first? Weasley give us a curse!”

Weasley stands and shakily says, “Well, my dad did tell me about one... The imperious curse.”

“Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why,” Professor Moody goes to a cluster of jars and pops one open. 

Reaching inside he brings out a spider and says, “hello, what a little beauty.”

“Imperio,” suddenly the spider is flying wherever Professor Moody points his wand. 

Draco watches warily as the spider moves around. The spider lands in between Theo and Draco, they both look at the spider cautiously. 

Draco reaches out a pets the spider gently. Moody seems surprised and walks straight up to their desk. 

“Malfoy, Nott. Congratulations on the courtship, a pureblood coupling of the ages,” Professor Moody nods to them both than looks at Draco, “you seem to poses a certain gentleness I’ve only ever seen once before.”

“But speaking of such, Longbottom what is the second unforgivable?”

What did that mean? Who was the other Omega, and why did the mention of Theo and himself remind Professor Moody of the cruciatus curse?

Draco watches on in horror as the spider wiggles and shrink under the affect of the cruciatus curse. 

Theodore yells out, “can’t you see this is upsetting everyone? Enough Moody.”

Moody stalks over to where Draco and Theodore are sitting and slams the spider down onto the table. 

“What is the last curse, Mr. Nott?” Moody demands. 

Theo flares and him and growls, “the killing curse.”

Draco screams as in a flash of light the spider is disintegrated. He stands up and runs out the class, Theodore chases after him. 

As they run out of the class they here Professor Moody say, “The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room.”

__________

Draco sat sobbing in the Slytherin common room. 

His father had always told Draco that he was under the Imperious curse when he had served under the dark lord. 

His poor father must have felt horrible under that awful curse. 

“Draco,” Theodore breathes as he rushed into the common room. 

Draco looks up with his tear-stained face and sighs, “Theodore, please tell me the truth. Is my father a death eater? Are you a death eater?”

Draco sobs as Theo cups both of his hands on his face. He kisses Draco on the forehead and looks Draco in the eyes. 

“Yes, your father is a death eater. I will be joining their ranks this summer. But Draco you have to look at the big picture,” Theodore stood up quickly and ran after Draco. 

“What big picture? They kill people, innocent people!” Draco had tears running down his face. 

“Draco listen, when this war hits we have to be on the right side. Think about your father,” That made Draco pause and slump. 

Turning to Theodore he felt a few more tears drip down, “do you love me? Will you protect me?”

Theodore walked up to Draco and hugged him, “Draco, your my entire universe. Of all the constellations you shine brightest, I will protect you."

Draco cried silently and knew he had to do, "If I do this, fulfill what my father has planned for me, you have to stay by me."

"I promise," Theodore whispers. Draco nods slowly and goes to sit back down on the couch. 

"Will I ever have to meet Lord Voldemort?" Draco whispers. 

"There is a plan, for the tournament." Draco shoots his head up and looks at Theodore. 

___________

Draco sat down softly near the Goblet of Fire, Theodore was next to him 

Lucius was told about Draco finding out about Voldemort. He wasn't pleased but Theodore and Lucius explained it to him slowly. 

He understood everything now. To ensure his safety Lucius joined Voldemort and now to keep that safety, when Voldemort was to return, Lucius and Theodore was to join his force again. 

Draco sighed and watched as Dumbeldore approached, "Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!"

Dumbledore approaches the blue flame and it glows red. A name comes out. Everyone looks on anxiously.

"The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!" The Durmstrang crowd cheer. Another name comes out.

"The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur  
Delacour" The Beauxbatons girls cheer as Fleur walks up. Another name comes out.

"The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory," Hogwarts pupils cheer as Cedric takes the stage.

"Excellent! we now have our three champions!" But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!

People cheer, but the goblet glows red once more and another name flies out. Dumbledore takes it and reads, "Harry Potter. Harry Potter?"

Draco gasps and Theodore looks angry. If Potter was in the tournament than Voldemort may not get his chance to come back. 

Harry Potter rushes out of the hall at Dumbeldores dismissal. The headmaster's and professor's quickly follow. 

Draco sees how enraged Theodore is and runs out through the doors. 

He ran to find out where Harry went and stood outside the doors until he left. Theodore walked up behind him and asked, "why'd you run off?"

"I need to find out why Harry would do this to himself!" Draco was still breathing hard and seemed close to a panic attack. 

Theodore purred and said, "calm down Draco, your fine."

Draco nods before he looks past Theo's shoulder, "what are you two doing here?"

Standing behind Theodore is none other than Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini. 

"I want to see why my best friend would put his name in the Goblet of Fire, this git just followed me," Ron says with a pointed look towards Blaise. 

Blaise sneers at Ron before turning to Draco, "I wanted to see why you ran off."

Suddenly the door opens and a group of people step out, including Harry.

"Harry Potter you better have a good reason for putting your name in the fire," Draco huffs. He has a snarl on his face and doesn't look happy in the slightest. 

"Draco, calm down. We do not know who put the name in the fire," Snape said calmly. 

"Yeah right, probably to impress Draco. We all know you've been after him from the start," Blaise growls and Ron for once nods in agreement. 

"You have too Zabini, don't act like you don't have a part in this," Harry growls back. 

Blaise seems to have enough of this and lunges towards Harry snapping his jaw. 

Harry lunges too and the two have their wands pointed at each other. Draco runs in between them and Harry yells, "stupify!"

Draco is knocked back into the wall and Ron rushes to him. Theodore joins Ron and while they inspect him, Harry and Blaise are being held back by Igor and another Drumstrag student.

"He is just unconscious, though Lucius Malfoy will not be pleased," Professor McGonagall says with a sigh. 

__________

"Every year Draco has attended your heinous school he has gotten hurt!" Lucius huffs out angrily. He's boiling over with how the staff at Hogwarts brush off his son's injuries. 

Madame Maxime speaks up and says, "might I suggest that Draco attend my all-omega school Beauxbatona Academy of Magic."

Lucius looks interested and turns to Professor Dumbeldore, "If this does not stop, come spring Draco shall be transferring."

Lucius turns to Madame Maxime and starts walking with her, "what exactly is the curriculum at your school?"

___________

Draco sighed as he and Theodore sat on the tree. 

"My father wants to send me to Beauxbatona Academy of Magic. It's an all Omega school. Apparently they teach more proper etiquette beyond what I've learned," Draco whispers. Theodore's head shoots up and his eyebrows crease in worry. 

"Maybe that would be best Draco," Theodore says quietly, "I'm worried about you. I'm worried I can't protect you like I've promised."

"If your with me, you can protect me," Draco quietly states. Theodore nods to tell himself that he could protect Draco. 

"Why so tense Potter," A voice rings below the young couple. Looking down they see Blaise Zabini cornering Potter. 

"Oi' Zabini, causing more problems?" Theodore snaps as he and Draco jump from the tree. 

"You stay out of this Nott, Draco's about to see what a real Alpha looks like," Blaise growls and tries to hex harry before Professor Moody steps in. 

"What is going on here?" Moody growls. He looks over at Draco and Theodore than sneers, "are these two bothering you?"

"No sir," Harry says quickly. 

Blaise cuts in and says, "only trying to show Malfoy here how true Alpha's fight. He's got himself a prissy of an Alpha."

Moody seems to be pleased by Blaise's statement and than says, "well than, we'll just have to call for an Alpha's duel."

__________

"Absolutely not," Lucius says with a growl, "proper pureblood Omega's do not have need for Alpha duels."

Moody seems to be annoyed, "why ever not? It would solve all our problems."

They are in the headmaster's room with at least a dozen people. Zabini's Parents, Nott's Parents, Draco's father, Professor's Dumbeldore, Snape, Igor, and Maxime, and Mad-Eye Moody. 

"No," Lucius says, "come Dragon."

Draco stands and crosses the room over to his father, they are about to cross the room when a voice says. 

"I think it would be an excellent idea," Mr. Nott says, "let my prove how easily a pureblood of our status can crush these other two mangy distrubances. If he wins, plans will continue as usual."

Lucius looks horrified but his expression blankens out into a glare, "perhaps, though if these other two win than Draco will have a say whether or not he shall marry them."

Everyone seems to be in agreement. 

___________

Sitting high above the Alpha's in the Slytherin box out on the quidditch field Draco can see the three starring up at him. 

Projecting his voice Lucius say, "you will be fighting for my lovely Dragons hand, all is fair in love and war. Begin."

Just like that they are destroying each other. Fists and spells are flying. 

Potter takes out Blaise quickly with a paralysis spell and Theodore tackles Harry in a burst of energy. 

Theodore and Harry are wrestling on the ground when Theo whispers, "Draco is my universe."

Theodore howls in rage and tackles Harry down to the ground, he looks like he might kill him before Lucius yells out, "enough."

Draco's father and Mr. Nott share a nod before Lucius looks at the others, "that is what a pureblood is capable of, taking out your precious savor with one little flick."

Draco rushes down onto the field and hugs Theodore. He whispers, "are you okay?"

Theo nods and buries his face in Draco's neck. Lucius allows five seconds in his head before saying, "that's enough. You will have plenty time for that in the future."

Draco and Theodore separate and Theo nods to Lucius. Harry stands up and nods to Theodore before leaving. 

Blaise growls at Theo and lunges for him but is easily stopped by Professor Snape, "quite enough of that, Mr. Zabini."

Blaise huffs and walks away with his metaphorical tail between his legs. 

____________

"The yule ball has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity. As representitives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost...a dance," Professor McGonagall explains. 

There are groans and excited squeals throughout the classroom. 

"Silence. The house of Godrick Griffindore  
has commanded the respect of the wizard  
world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons," Professor McGonagall says with a huff. 

"Now, to demonstrate, I will have the most trained people in your class explain. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott."

Draco and Theodore walks out onto the ball room floor and bow to each other before Theo's hand goes to his waist and Draco's hand goes to his shoulder. 

They start with a simple two step and Theo twirls Draco occasionally. 

"See how Draco dances with the grace of a swan and Theodore dances with the pride of a lion? Plus they keep their distance," Professor McGonagall gives a pointed look throughout the group of students. 

The music stops and they stop and bow to each other, Theodore proceeds to guide Draco over to the stands and than they stand together. 

"Now, everybody on their feet."

__________

Draco puts in his earrings and adjusts his collar and necklace. 

He was also wearing his dragon pendant with a peridot in the middle. It was only £170 pounds but it was just something to wear for the dance. 

He looked sufficiently gorgeous and was admiring himself when he noticed Theodore messing with his suit, "stop it Theo, you look fine."

Theodore kisses his temple and looks at Draco, "you look like...perfection."

Draco rolled his eyes and ducked under Theodore, "we're going to be late, come on!"

They walk into the ball and it was breathtaking. Draco looked around and saw Daphne with Millicent and Pansy harassing some first years. 

Looking around he didn't see Blaise and let out a breath of relief. 

"Shall we dance?" Theodore says smoothly. Draco nodded and walked into the dance floor together. 

They danced forever and soon they started to get tired. Theodore led Draco over to a table. 

As Theodore was getting drinks, Viktor Krum walked over to Draco. 

"Draco, my headmaster tells me of your impending engagement. Congratulations."

Draco nods in recognition and looks away in exasperation. Viktor sits beside him and Draco starts to look nervous. 

"You know I've never met an Omega. Why don't we got to my room and you could show me what makes you so different," Viktor says with a disgusting smirk. 

Draco stands abruptly and growls, "do you know what you are insinuating?"

Viktor smirks and stands, they're height difference is very apparent. 

Viktor is about to speak but he is launched across the room by Theodore. Theo growls and than turns to Draco, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, no big deal. Let's just go," Draco grumbles and they make their way back to the Slytherin common room. 

"Let's not tell my father about that one."


	10. Goblet of Fire- Part 4

Draco was ushered into Dumbledore's office by a stressed looking Snape. Draco was confused as to what exactly he did wrong. 

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Please take a seat," Headmaster Dumbeldore says with a twinkle in his eye. 

Draco looks at the seat and than cautiously sits down, "I'm sorry Headmaster Dumbeldore, but what exactly have I done wrong?"

Snape rolls his eyes and Dumbeldore laughs, "nothing my boy, you simply are needed to help young Potter succeed in his second task."

Draco looks confused for a second before everything goes black and he passes out. 

___________

The first thing Draco registers when he awakens is that he is really cold. 

The second thing is that Harry is above him looking worried. Hmmf, never been worried before now. But why is he worried?

"Draco are you okay?" A voice behind him asks. He turns slowly to see Pansy and Theo behind him. 

"What happened," Draco said slowly. He looked up at the group of people gathered around of him. 

"Krum. He tried to rescue you, thought you were his prisoner. But you were Harry's. When he found out he got super jealous and tried attacking Harry," Pansy explained gently. Draco was shaken up after being under for so long. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in concern. Draco turned to him with a perturbed look. 

"No, of course not! I liked you back in second year but that's over. So now after all the nights I've cried over my life and the shambles it's in, you've decided that you care about me? Forget it. All of you just leave me alone," Draco screamed. He ran off towards Hogwarts in tears.

Sitting down on a slab next to the forest he sat just contimplating things. 

Pansy slowly walked up to him and sat down next to him, "how do you feel?"

Draco looked up and sighed, "you know no one really asks me that. People have asked me how I am, but not how I feel."

"So?" Pansy prompted with a gentle bump with her shoulder. 

Draco looked at the gigantic castle that threw his life off kilter, "sometimes I feel like I'm being outshadowed in my own story." He took a breath and turned to Pansy, "It's like my life depends on others, like if I don't pick a boy than I won't have a point."

"So why don't you just pick yourself?" Pansy asked quietly. Draco looked up at her in confusion and she gave him a smirk, "I think you should meet someone."

__________

Walking up the stairs of Hogwarts was tiring, "Pansy where are we going?"

"Shh, we're almost there," Pansy shushed him as she reached the top of a set of stairs and ran down the hall. 

"In here," Pansy whispered. Draco rushes in after her and turned to shut the door. 

Draco laughed breathlessly as he turned around to a painting under a tarp and a book thrown askew on the ground.

Draco raised his abrow and whispered, "why are we here again?"

"For him," Pansy said with a smile. Ripping the tarp away the painting reveald a truly beautiful sight. 

It was a young Omega, surrounded by animals and nature. 

"Who is he?" Draco whispered quietly. The painting awoke and glided his hand towards the golden name plate. 

'Newton Artemis Fido Scamander'

"Your Newt Scamander! I snuck your book from my father before it was so impressive for an Omega," Draco said excitingly before wincing slightly at the end of his sentence. 

Newt only giggled behind his hand before speaking softly, "what is it you seek?"

Pansy pushes him closer to the painting and he says, "well sir, I was wondering how you became such an famous Omega before you even mated with an Alpha."

"Oh silly young one, simply look in my book, it shall reveal any questions you may have," Newt giggles once more before becoming stiff. 

Draco walks over to the book before opening it with Pansy and reading. 

'Newt Artemis Fido Scamander was born in the year 1897 and lived a full life. He was born an Omega. 

Newt Scamander attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff before being expelled for endangering humans. 

Newt went on the collect many magical creature and eventually married his husband Percival Graves. 

Quote from Mr. Scamander: "My philosophy is that worrying means you suffer twice."'

"What, That's it?" Draco said loudly, "there's nothing in here about how he conquered persecution for being an Omega!"

Draco turned angrily to Newt's picture, "you didn't save anyone, and you definitely didn't save Omega's!"

"Enough!" roared the voice of Albus Dumbeldore. 

Flinching Draco turned to see Professor Dumbeldore, Hagrid, and Snape standing there. 

Hagrid and Snape seemed pale and Dumbeldore looked enraged. 

"You are not allowed in here! You must leave now, if you won't respect the dead they you are not allowed around him," Dumbeldore shouted in anger. 

Draco started crying and ran out of the room, Pansy quickly followed and they were both gone in an instant. 

"Albus-" Snape started but was cut off as Dumbeldore rose a hand. 

"Leave us."

__________

Draco stood in front of Harry Potter and glared at him. They were both standing at the bridge infront of Hogwartsb 

"If you came here just to glare, I can just leave now," Potter said as he rose an eyebrow. 

"I'm just trying to understand you, how you ignore me while you also don't ingnore me," Draco said with a wrinkled nose. 

Harry softened and looked at Draco with sad eyes, "do you really want to do what your father says?"

Draco blinked and started walking and talking, "I don't know, it's all I've really know. My father means well, you know? You just think differently than purebloods."

"No, I think sanely," Harry joked but it didn't seem to deliver well, if the glare was anything to go off of. 

They walked for a bit before Harry grabbed Draco and looked him in the eyes, "remember in first year when I called you a snowflake?"

"Yes," Draco whispered while he looked in Harry's eyes. 

Harry turned away from Draco and took a few steps forward, "just please remember that I love you."

"But you don't know the seriousness behind that word!" Draco yelled at Harry, "the dedication and politics that go into that word scare me."

"It's just a word," Harry said with a sigh. 

"No it's not, and if you don't understand why than we can't be together," Draco whispered dangerously. 

Harry hugged Draco abruptly and whispered in his ear, "just think about."

Walking back to Hogwarts, Draco had a lot to think about. 

__________

Draco stood next to Theodore as they get ready apparate to the meeting place of Voldemort. 

"Are you ready my love?" Theodore asks as he turns to Draco. 

Draco smiles and turns to him. Grasping Theodore's hand he whispered, "yes."

Together to apparate to the cemetery to come upon Voldemort alive and well talking to Harry. 

Lucius is sprawled on the ground but is starting to get up. 

"Who could this be?" Voldemort asks Harry as he forcibly turns Harry's head to look towards Draco and Theodore.

"Ah, the young couple. Continuing on the pureblood name and tradition," Voldemort smiles horribly and drifts towards them. 

Voldemort takes Theodore's head in between his thumb and pointer finger, "Nott this must be your son, strong, capable of continue on the purity. In short time too."

Draco feels sick as Voldemort drifts over to him and brushes his hand down his cheek, "Oh, I've heard all about you. You are the flower that will bring pureblood traditions back at last. You and that womb of yours."

Draco can suddenly not breath as he realizes that his future is coming closer towards him. Faster, faster, and he can't slow down the clock. 

Suddenly Harry stands and fires at Voldemort. Voldemort fires back and they are connected in a duel. Lucius runs over to Draco and the three apparte away from what Draco can't believe is his life now. 

__________

"So your a death eater now?" Harry growls angrily at Draco. He had cornered Draco in the corner and now was growing in his face. 

"No, Omega's can't be death eater as," Draco huffs as if it's the most obvious thing in the universe, cause it is. 

Harry throws himself off the wall and yells, "I can't believe you would sign up for this! Do you not realize what you signed yourself up for?"

"Of course I do Potter! What choice do I have? You've already shown you can't protect me from glorified mermaid, how could you protect me from someone like Voldemort!"

Harry seems frozen but Draco just scoffs and throws one last statement, "don't call me snowflake anymore. Unless you start to realize we're in a war, just leave me alone.”

Draco runs down the hall with tears streaming down his face.


	11. Order of The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! Snape-Centric chapter!!

"My lord, please I beg of you. I am loyal to you and would never turn against you, but please don’t do this to Draco,” Lucius begged as Draco was seized by the wrist. 

“Do not worry Lucius, Draco shall be in the safe care of Severus while you fulfill your mission,” the Dark lord hissed at Lucius. 

Draco was dragged through the apparated to his Uncle Sev’s office at Hogwarts. 

“Uncle Snape! Help!” Draco yelled as he ran into his uncle’s arms. He smelled worried for Draco. 

“What is going on?” Snape demanded as two death eaters approached. 

“Your an mega’ right? Dark lord wants is’ one to be watched by ye’ while he is’ father is on an mission.”

First of all, Severus was horrified at the mans atrocious speech. Second, just because he was an Omega didn't mean he was good at taking care of kids. 

In fact if he wasn't a school teacher, he would rather drown than watch children. Confusing on how he actually got this job. 

So, because quite frankly he was a bit peeved, he snapped, "What, exactly, is Lucius's mission?"

"Beats me, see ya," than the scoundrel apparated and Severus was left alone with a crying child. 

Oh joy. 

_________

 

Dolores Umbridge was an evil woman. Quite frankly, Draco wasn't really sure what side of the brewing war she was on. 

She didn't seem to like Potter, but she also gave Draco a few looks. 

Theodore was sitting next to Draco in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he kept giving Draco looks. 

Draco looked over at the teacher to see her passing around books. 

Theodore turns to Draco with an raised eyebrow. Draco is confused as well, the book looks so simplistic and plain, how are they to learn anything?

"Professor, what does this curriculum entail exactly?" Draco asked with a raised hand. 

"5 points from Slytherin, I did not say you could speak," Professor Umbridge says with a smirk. 

Draco lowers his hand and let's them both lay in his lap. Potter reacts with his own fit over the fact over Voldemort being back. 

"Detention Mr. Potter, for spreading filthy lies," Umbridge snaps. She rips the quill out of Harry's hand and than writes a note. 

"That will go to Professor McGonagall," Umbridge says as Harry snatches it up and stomps out of her classroom. 

Draco turns to Theodore and whispers, "do you think Potter will say anything?"

"Don't worry about it," Theodore whispers back and they face the front of the classroom again. 

________

Absolutely nothing had happened this year, no injuries, mishaps, or foolish ideas.

But also not letters, presents, or a Christmas with his father and mother. 

"Theo, please tell me about my father," Draco begs Theodore as they walk down the empty hallway. 

Theodore sighs and turns back to his beloved, "you know I can't say anything. Just keep calm and your dad will be back come spring."

Draco nods and they keep walking until he says, "just let me talk to him."

"Draco!" Theodore snaps at the other boy. He doesn't want to be mean but Draco's insistent begging was driving him up the wall. 

Pulling his sleeve up he says, "look at this mark and tell me if you think the man that did this will break under your whining."

Draco's eyebrows crease in silenced worry and he opens his mouth to say something when a gasp catches their attention. 

Draco and Theodore turn to see Professor Dolores Umbridge standing there with her mouth closing and opening. 

Theodore apparates them both as she screams, "stop them!"

They arrive in Professor Snape's office and Draco screams, "Uncle Sev! They saw Theodore's Dark Mark, we need to hide him."

"Come quickly," Snape says as they hear banging on the door. He grabs a few clocks and a case. 

The door bursts open and Snape ushers them up a secret passageway and closes the door behind him just in time. 

Running up the stairs Draco stops at the wooden doors and Theodore runs in front of them. He pushes with all his might and they fly open. 

The three run through the forest and can here the angry calls. Theodore slows down to a stop and turns abruptly. 

Theodore turns back around and yells, "You two go, I'll be fine."

Snape stops and says, "nonsense, I am an adult I should hold them back."

"Draco will be safer with you, run!" He turns and growls running towards the Aurors running his way. 

"Stupefy!" He yells as he faces up against a wizard. 

The other wizards engage with him, knocking him off his feet a few times. 

"Go get the Omega's, we will hold him off," One yells to the other Aurors. He's holding Theodore down with a spell and he thrashes and snarls on the ground. Four Aurors take off running in the direction Professor Sevrus and Draco took off. 

Two Aurors tie his hand and the other one holding him down releases him and help the other two lift Theodore up.

Raining his sleeve and spotting the dark mark the Auror sneers, "you'll be going away for a good long time."

________

Snape and Draco pant as they run through the forest without any real guidance. 

They run into a cave and Draco says, "let's just apparte."

"We can't, as long as we're on Hogwarts ground they will be able to track where we go. We have to make the bridge," Snape says breathlessly. 

They hear a twig snap and duck further into the cave in concern. One Auror sticks her head in and Severus growls. 

Hearing the noise she learns her head in a bit more before Snape lunges and blocks her from Draco, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco gasps as she drops down frozen like a statue. Snape looks up to see Draco's eyes wide and pale. 

"Don't worry she is simply paralyzed. We must go, the others will be close behind her," Severus ushers Draco to start running and they take off. 

Making it to the bridge they pause for a second before running towards the other side. They are stopped however when two Aurors, along with Dumbeldore and Umbridge, apparated infront of them. 

"Severus, let us all calm down and take a break to discuss what steps we should take," Dumbeldore says gently. He raises his arms to show he means no harm. 

Professor Snape still growls and the two take a step towards the other end of the bridge. Four Auror's appear there as well and they are successfully cornered. 

They move towards the edge and suddenly Theodore is brought to the front of the group. 

Draco whines and steps closer towards the alpha. One Auror catches on and says, "that's it, he's gonna be your Alpha right? Come closer doll."

Snape sees an Auror reach for his wand and lashes out in front of Draco as the Auror yells, "Stupefy!"

Severus collapses and another voice rings out, "Stupefy," and Draco is down as well.   
________

Of all the places Draco expected to awaken after such a long nap, the Ministry of Magic was not one of them. 

His father is kneeling next to him and he whimpers in discomfort. 

Lucius shushes his son and looks around they are currently in the Department of Mysterys. Lucius had seen his son being dragged into an interrogation room and quickly apparated him and Theodore out. 

"Father, what are we doing here?" Draco asks as he looks around. 

"Dragon, I am finishing my mission. Once I am done this will all be over," Draco nods determimanly, that's all he wants. He wants everything to be as it was. 

Lucius nods again to reassure himself and turns to Theodore, "come now, we must hurry. Watch him Theodore, make sure nothing comes to harm him."

They walk into the Death Chamber, the veil is standing proudly in the middle. 

Draco gulps as he sees Harry next to it, all of Potter's friends are standing around it being held down by death eaters. 

"Did you actually believe, or were you truly naive enough to think, that you stood a chance against us?" Lucius says as he steps up towards Harry. 

Harry sneers at Draco's father and says, "were you foolish enough to bring your son into this mess?”

Lucius strikes Harry across the cheek and snarls, “don’t you look at him.”

“Now Potter, hand over the prophecy and your little friends don’t get hurt,” Lucius said with a sickening smirk. 

After much hesitation Harry reluctantly hands Lucius the prophecy and than smirks as Sirius Black appears behind him. 

Lucius turned quickly and was greeted with a punch in the face and, “get away from my godson.”

Draco screams as his father tumbles to the ground and the prophecy breaks. 

Many Auror’s appear and a fight breaks out. Draco and Theodore duck near a door entrance and watch the fight. 

No one side seems to be winning but as Sirius Black stupefy’s Lucius, Draco hears the call of, "Avada Kedavra!"

Aunt Bellatrix backs away as Harry's screams of anguish echo throughout the room. 

She runs over to the exit where Theodore and Draco are standing. Draco sees Lucius getting handcuffed and screams. 

Theodore tugs him through the door and Harry quickly follows. He runs up to Lestrange and yells, "Crucio!"

"Aunt Bellatrix!" Draco screams as he runs up to her. She doesn't seem to be hurt but is whimpering. 

"Step away Malfoy, this needs to happen," Harry says with a dark glint in his eyes. 

Draco says no multiple times as tears drip down his face. Bellatrix laughs and than leans over to Draco, "run to the floo when I say so. Malfoy Manor."

Draco nods and looks over to the floo and that at Theodore. He jerks his head and Theodore shakes his head. 

Stunned, Draco looks at him pleading but is only met with a hard stare. 

Suddenly Voldemort appears behind Harry and knocks away his wand. Dumbeldore comes out of the fire as well. Bellatrix gives Draco a look and in a few seconds they are dueling and Bellatrix and Draco floo away. 

________

"He's been standing by the floo all day, my lord," Narcissa explains gently as she and Voldemort enter the room silently. 

Draco is sitting on the couch in the living room with tea sitting in front of him. Bellatrix is sitting next to him as he cries silently. 

Narcissa seems torn before she finally says, "break it to him easily."

Voldemort walks up to him before saying, "Draco, please rise. We have news."

Draco stands quickly with a hopeful look in his eyes. He's been waiting days to hear what has become of his father and Theodore. 

"It saddens me to say that your father failed his mission and your betrothed was taken along with a few more death eaters. They all have been sentenced to Azkaban, even young Nott."

Draco feels himself breaking as he crumples to the ground sobbing. Narcissa kneels beside him and Bellatrix puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"Do not worry young Malfoy, I am just glad you finally know what the other side is capable of doing. The lives they destroy in order to reach their goal of defeating us," Voldemort laughed loudly then growled, "are you ready to join us?"

Draco looks up and whispers, "yes."


	12. Half-Blood Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I am so thankful for all the support I have gotten for this fic and that I couldn't do this without y'all!
> 
> Also iBellatrix is a little OOC, that's because I wanted to give Draco a character to rely on while he's going through junk. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

"My loyal followers, just two months ago we many great death eaters. Such as Lucius Malfoy and the young, but brave, Theodore Nott. Do not weep for them because we are going to save them in due time. But for now, it is time to put our plan into motion, it is time to finally kill Albus Dumbeldore!"

The death eaters yell in excitement, all except for Draco. He stairs blankly ahead as he hears the speech lord Voldemort is giving. 

He can't cry anymore because he doesn't have anymore tears. But the fact that Theodore is still alive yet out of Draco's reach kills him everyday. 

Glancing at his left arm he notices how he doesn't have the mark yet, Voldemort has refused. Draco isn't quite sure why he wouldn't be aloud the mark, other than the fact that it would stain is wrist. 

Sighing he glances up only when he hears his name being called. 

"Young Malfoy here shall be sneaking into Hogwarts with the help of my close ally Fenris Greyback and Daphne Greengrass. From there Draco will be finding a way to sneak us into Hogwarts. Where Bellatrix will deliver the finale blow," Voldemort smirks cruelly at everyone around the room. 

They all nod in agreement and they know one thing is for sure, everything is falling into place. 

_________

Bellatrix walked swiftly down the hallway towards Draco's bedroom. In her hands she had a box of chocolates and tea on a platter. 

Knocking once she entered without an answer to come upon her nephew crying into his hands. 

She slowly walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder in comfort. 

"Chocolate?" Bellatrix asked quietly. There was no use in asking whether he was alright or not, she already knew the answer. 

Laughing through the tears he nodded and greatfully took a cup of chamomile and some dark chocolate. 

She scooted up beside him and layed her head on his headboard. 

"Involved in a war, getting married in a year, stressing over everything...and you still have to deal with a period," Bellatrix cracked a smile and nudged Draco when he laughed slightly. 

"I guess so," He whispered as he took a bite. He hadn't really put much thought into his anatomy after things went to hell. 

He wiped his hands off on a napkin and turned to Bellatrix, "Aunt Bellatrix, how did you feel when you were told you were going to marry Uncle Rodolphus?"

Bellatrix looked off thoughtfully for a while before turning back to him, "I can barley remember really, what with being crazy and such. I do rightly recall that I was nervous...yes nervous. I don't think I could accept that my life would be just being a wife."

"That sounds familiar," Draco sighed as he leaned his head against the bed. 

Bellatrix looked down at him and brushed some hair out of his eyes, "well, do you want to get married?"

"Maybe, yes? I don't know. I want to be able to run around in the grass and just be a normal person," Draco smiled slightly but than said, "I wouldn't even know what to do with myself."

Draco looked up at his aunt and noticed her confusion, "It's like one part of me once a nice simple life with a family. Waking up on Christmas morning snuggled up to Theodore and the kids come running in and everything is peaceful. But another part of me once to make something of myself. I want to climb mountains, play quidditch, just do something worth while in this life!"

"I think you would be an exceptional Quidditch Player," Aunt Bellatrix said quietly before breaking into a grin and laughing. 

Draco laughed along and for once everything was just family and comfort. 

_________

Sneaking into Hogwarts was alarmingly easier than expected. 

Drinking a polyjuice potion, he suddenly became a former student who had left because of the pending war. 

The girls name was Remince Frumerry, a Slytherin like Draco and pureblood. 

"Why hello Remince," Pansy's voice flittered in from his right. He was sitting in a booth and looking out at the waters of Scotland.

"It's extremely beautiful, isn't it?" Draco asked mournfully. He would probably never see these waters again after this year. 

Pansy looked out at the water before she sat down abruptly and grasped Draco's hands in her's, "so tell me how your aunt is doing. Still crazy?"

Draco laughed lightly and nodded his head, "she's...helpful though. She was a Black family Omega too and married into the Lestrange. She's trying to help make me marrying Theodore next year seem less difficult."

Pansy nodded her head and the two lapsed into an comfortable silence before they were abruptly interrupted. 

"Draco!" Daphne yelled from across the train. She ran over to him and bumped Pansy out of the way to sit next to the duo, "How have've you been? I heard about Theo, most of the Slytherins have."

"I'm fine, Theo will be out soon enough and we will continue on with our plans," Draco said stiffly. If every Slytherin had heard that must mean that every Alpha Slytherin had heard. The last thing Draco wanted this year was to have trouble. 

Pansy seemed baffled though, "How could you tell it was him?"

Daphne blinked dumbly before gasping with a smile, "Oh! It's an Omega thing, we can smell each other. I just assumed Draco was hiding from the Auror's that a surely after him. Was I wrong?"

"No, quite on point actually," Draco said with surprised eyes. 

The train came to an abrupt stop and Daphne quickly shot up and said, "We're here already? Let's go guys."

___________

Walking into the Room of Requierment, Draco was searching for only one object, the Vanishing Cabinet. 

Looking around he saw many things but turning to a tapestry covered figure he knew he had found what he had set out to find. 

Draco runs a hand over the glossy finish, comes away with dust upon his fingertips. Glancing around, he spies a bust of a woman wearing a tiara, removes the silk scarf hanging from her porcelain neck and gently wipes the dust away from the cabinet. Bringing the apple up, he opens the cabinet and places it within. Shuts it. Closing his eyes, he mutters an incantation, barely discernible. 

He reaches out. Opens it. The apple is gone. He closes the cabinet again. He waits longer this time. Finally, he opens it, removes the apple, and rotates it.   
Someone has taken a bite out of it.

That someone could only be Fenir Greyback. 

__________

Draco coughed again, disturbing the mucas that was clogged in his throat. 

He was sitting in the Room of Requierment again, desperately trying to get the Vanishing Cabniet to work. 

He was starting to get a cold from how much work he was putting in, and he was loosing weight. But he didn't have time for anything other than the task at hand. 

He reaches into his coat and carefully removes the WHITE BIRD. Holding it in one hand, he studies it, gently stroking its feathers with the other. For a moment, he seems lost in the activity, lost in the bird’s coal black eyes, its bobbing head. Then, gently, he places it in the cabinet and closes the door.

When he opens the cabinet, the bird is gone. He closes the cabinet once more.

A father, white and gleaming, clings to the cuff of his jacket. He takes it, turns it in the light. It is fragile, translucent. He looks briefly lost again, then blinks, turns back to the cabinet, slowly reaches out and opens it. The bird is there, dead. 

He picks the bird up slowly and starts sobbing collapsing to his knees all he can do is sob. 

__________

Draco or 'Remince' is walking outside of the entrance the Slughorns party, just trying to see if they were distracted enough to do what he was about to do. 

Draco sighs as he remembers being friends with Blaise still, participating in classes, Snape still being a Professor. 

He was so endorsed in his self pity he didn't notice when Filch snuck up behind him. 

"What are you doing here, missy?" Filch asked with a sneer. Draco turned around abruptly and gasped. 

Draco blinked and quickly came up with a solution, "I-I've been invited to Slughorns party, my name is Remince Frumerry."

Filch looked sceptical but seized his wrist and said, “well come along then.”

Dragging Draco inside he found Slughorn and asked him, “Professor Slughorn, sir! I’ve just discovered this girl lurking in an upstairs corridor. She claims to have been invited to your party.”

“What is her name?” Slughorn asks with a curious look. 

Draco sees his as his time to speak up and say, “My name is Remince Frumerry.”

Harry steps up and says, “that’s peculiar, considering Remince left after last years incidences.”

Draco tries to run but someone quickly yell, “Revelio!”

He collapses to the floor and his disguise is slowly pealed away by the charm. His once brown hair turns white and his blue eyes go back to grey. 

Turning around abruptly someone yells, “It’s Draco Malfoy!”

He quickly runs away through the Hogwarts as he hears many people yell his name. 

He at the entrance to the room of requirement and he takes a chance, he enters the Cabniet. 

Everything is dark and dusty till he opens the door and steps out. 

"Draco! What are you doing here, you could've died!" Aunt Bellatrix shouted in his face. 

"They used revelio on me, I concealed the room of requirement but I don’t know for how long. We will need to let the cabinet rest before using it again.”

Fenrir and Bellatrix nod before ushering him out of the shop. 

__________

They were hiding in the clearing by the burrow, tucked down, hiding in the tall grass. 

Fenrir growled every time he saw movement and Bellatrix kept a close eye on Draco, who decided to tag along. 

Narrowing his eyes, Draco saw a group of people step out of the house. 

Fenrir and Bellatrix shared a look and she took over. Crouching down closer to Fenrir they observed her shoot a ball of fire out of the sky and around the burrow. 

Landing in front of the fire she laughed before speeding off, prompting a game and cat and mouse. 

Potter, being the noble (and arrogant) Gryffindor he was, took off after her. The others soon followed

Draco and Fenrir quickly went around to the other sides to form a semi-circle. 

Draco quickly cornered Ginny and said, “so your his new girl, seems befitting.”

Draco turned back towards the field and put a hand on Fenrir’s shoulder. Hurt don’t kill. 

Walking over to his Aunt Bella he sticks right by her as they watch the small group look every which way in high anxiety. 

Draco giggles a little before apparating, always the same old Potter. 

Though, one thing scared Draco as he apparated to his home. He enjoyed that way to much

__________

Draco stood with his Aunt Bellatrix as he reveals that the Vanishing Cabinet will now be able to transport a small group of people to Hogwarts. 

Aunt Bella will kill Dumbledore and than his life will finally be back on track. 

With Dumbledore gone, the ministry will be in grieving. This left Azkaban wide open for the taking. 

Newly confident he quickly strode into Borgin and Burkes. 

“Remember, wait a few minutes. I must get Dumbeldore cornered first,” Bellatrix and Fenrir nodded. The other death eaters reluctantly agreed, though not to thrilled at being bossed around by an Omega. 

Draco nodded before stepping into the cabinet. 

As he walked around the castle in search of Dumbledore he heard faint speaking and quickly ran up the stairs to the astronomy tower. 

“Hello Dumbledore,” Draco purred as he walked up the steps. 

Albus didn’t seem to surprised at the prospect of Draco holding a wand to him. 

“Are you alone?” Draco asked quickly. Disarming his old Professor he fiddled with the elder wand. 

Dumbledore said yes before continuing, “I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. That which sounds sane at a whisper can seem utterly mad when said for all the world to hear. M Haven’t been whispering to yourself, have you, Draco?” 

Draco just eyed Dumbledore silently. 

“You are not an assassin Draco,” Albus continued softly. 

Draco snarled and said, “I am so tired of people telling me what I and am not.”

Dumbledore is silently for a little before finally asking, “how’d you do it?”

“My friends? The vanishing cabinet, I’ve fixed it. One here, one at Borgin and Burkes,” Draco said with a sneer covered smile. 

“I once knew an Omega, much like yourself, who wanted nothing more than to make a name of himself. He did, but sadly his name did not go down in the books, only in a few memories.”

Draco lowered his wand slightly and whispered, “Newt Scamander.” He quickly snapped out though and growled, “so your saying I should just give up? Because even if I live an amazing life to the fullest, people won’t remember any of it.”

“Preciously,” Dumbledore said softly. 

“Draco!” Yelled the voice of his Aunt Bellatrix. Running up the stairs with her fellow death eaters, she quickly drew her wand in preparation. 

“Albus Dumbledore. You’ve lived many years, far to many.” Bellatrix drones the last part before pointing her wand at the man. 

Draco can’t seem to bring himself to feel happy about someone dying. Even though everything will go back to normal, he doesn’t want blood on anyone’s hands. 

“Wait! Maybe we shouldn’t kill Dumbledore,” Draco said suddenly. His aunt gave him a strange look before scoffing. 

“Move Draco, Now!”

Fenrir is quick to grab him around the shoulders and hall him to the side. He shuts his eyes tightly as the green light pierces the air. 

Opening them he sees Dumbledore’s body falling out the window and his aunt coming towards him. 

“Don’t show that weakness again, now come on,” Aunt Bella whispers. She grasps Draco’s wrist and drags him through the door. 

As they walk through Hogwarts and outside Draco realized that he is walking away from his past and running to his future.


	13. Deathly Hollows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in the series Etiquette and Standards of Draco Malfoy! Thanks to everyone who left Kudos, Comments, or just decided to tap on this story, everything you guys did was appreciated!
> 
> Till my next story ~Love y'all!

"I understand what Newt was trying to say. He was telling me that his book was empty but his life wasn't. He still knew everything that had happened and was good enough with that than his entire life story being in some stupid book."

Bellatrix looked at Draco with an unreadable expression, “I didn’t understand any of that.”

“You probably never will, my mind works in mysterious ways.

Draco was currently primping up for his meet up with Theodore for the first time in a year. 

Draco was a whole new person in one year. 

Growing out of his submissive exterior he grew more confident in himself and what he wanted to do in life. He confidently wanted to get married. 

“Are you done yet?” Bellatrix groans as she flops onto the bed. 

Draco added one last sprinkle of eyeshadow before turning and laughing at his aunt, “yes, I’m done.”

Running down the stairs with his aunt giggling and whispering, they finally reached the end and turned into the living room. 

In the living room sat Theodore, Lucius, and Severus. They looked positively wretched. 

Walking slowly over to Theodore he knelt down next to him and grasped his head in his hands, “Theo...a-are you okay?”

Theodore looked up shakily. He was skinnier and definitely had a few extra scars but seemed to gain a sense of toughness from Azkaban. 

He grasped one of Draco’s soft palms and kissed it, “Constance, my love.”

Draco laughed slightly as tears fell down his cheeks. Standing up he walked over to his father, he didn’t look as skinny but definitely grungy and unkept. Draco’s mother was next to Lucius looking worse then him, but after staying locked away in her room, Draco can’t blame her. 

“I am fine Dragon, my only concern is how much you’ve exerted yourself over the process of capturing Hogwarts,” Lucius says gently with a raspy voice. 

Draco smiles softly and says, “I am fine Father.”

His Uncle Sev looks the best out of all, probably because of his Omega status. Draco simply hugs him and moves towards Bellatrix. 

Voldemort enters the room swiftly and addresses Snape alone, “Severus go quickly and take Hogwarts, we will need it.”

Snape nods before apparating out of the room. 

Voldemort turns to Lucius and Theodore, “It is good to have you back with us.”

He promptly leaves and Draco is left to say, “why don’t we all relax and have some tea?”

__________

Draco looked at himself in the mirror all dolled up and no where to go. 

Sighing he smiled at himself and looked down, "okay Draco, you just need to brush off everything that is getting you down."

Opening the cabniet he reaches for a headache draught when he saw something hanging on the wall in the bathroom. 

It was Persephone Malfoy's golden-green fan. 

Chuckling Draco walked over and snatched it up. Turning every way it would turn he thought back to when he was a younger boy, clueless to any other opportunities outside of the stupid, god-forshaken mansion. 

Looking at himself in the mirror he realized what outcome he wants his story to have. 

__________

Draco walked swiftly down the stairs to see Potter, Granger, and Weasley tied up and kneeling on the floor. 

"Father, what is going on?" Draco demanded. Potter wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be saving the world. 

Draco's plan wouldn't work if Potter didn't save the world!

"Ah Draco! Come closer, come on!" Aunt Bellatrix said with a wave of her arm. He stepped closer to the trio and looked down at them. 

"Tell us, is this Harry Potter?" Bellatrix asked in a harsh voice. Draco blinked in shock and took a deep breath. 

Lucius came up to Draco and quietly said, "Draco, my dragon, if this is Potter we will be right with the dark lord once more and everything will go back to normal."

That's all Draco had ever wanted, but not anymore.

Kneeling down besides the golden trio he looks at the Potters distorted face and says, "I don't think it's him, but I can't really tell."

"Look closer!" Bellatrix demands and she angrily pushes Draco forward more. 

Draco just shakes his head and says, "I can't tell."

Draco is quickly pushed out of the way and with a frustrated scream all hell breaks loose. 

It eventually ends with Granger being captured and the other two being thrown into the dungeons. 

Rushing down into the dungeons Draco quickly spots Dobby his old house elf, so that's where he went. 

"Potter, I have the key," Draco whispered quietly to Harry. Slipping the key through he scurries back a bit. 

"Thanks but why?" Harry asks him after he gets the door open. 

Draco tosses him the elder wander and quickly says, "don't read too much into it."

With a shared smirk between the two, Draco runs off to Hogwarts. 

__________

Through the rubble and chaos of the battle of Hogwarts, Draco can't really recognize anything. 

Going through his old school hallways, he would reminisce off of old memories, but the walls are too crumpled to identify them. 

Walking towards where death eaters are gathering he watches as they cross the bridge in pure horror. 

In the hands of Hagrid is Harry Potter. 

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort yells in glee. He dances around in pure joy before becoming serious again. 

Distantly Draco can hear sobs and cries of anguish, but all he can think is 'it was not supposed to go this way.' 

Harry was supposed to win and then there would be a sunset and flowers and chocolate! It was so close, Draco's freedom was in his grasp. 

Draco can hear, very distantly, his name being called and suddenly everyone is looking at him. 

His father is calling his name and he isn't listening. Suddenly he gets the confidence he was looking for. 

"No father. I'll be staying here. Oh, and I'm finally taking this stupid thing off," With one hand Draco tears off the collar around his neck and throws it to the ground. 

Hermione steps up beside him and rubs his back in comfort. She knows that stepping away from what you've always known is hard. 

Suddenly Longbottom steps from the crowd and starts speaking, "“I’d like to say something. Doesn’t matter that Harry’s gone. People die everyday—friends..family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he’s still with us…in here. So is Fred, Remus, Tonks…all of them. They didn’t die in vain! But you will! Cause you’re wrong! Harry’s heart did beat for us! For all of us! It’s not over!"

As Neville draws his sword, Harry awakens and starts the fight Voldemort. 

With that the battle begins. 

__________

Facing off against his Aunt is something he never thought he'd get to say he did, but he does. 

"I've taught you and trained you, you rat! This is the thanks I get?" Bellatrix yells as the battle off inside of Hogwarts. 

Draco is not in the business off killing so he tries to avoid every attack that he can. 

"Stupify!" He yells to send her backwards. She flies a bit before stopping and as she is wide open he yells, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Her full body becomes stiff before his very eyes. Walking over to her he leans down and says, "don't worry Aunt Bella, It'll wear off, eventually."

He laughs and walks away, someone else can clean up his family's mess for once. 

__________

Draco stared out at the destruction of Hogwarts, his home. 

Hearing foot steps to the right of him he quickly turns to see none other than the Golden boy Potter walking up to him. 

"Hey," Potter said as he diverted his eyes around. 

Draco smiled gently and softly replied, "hey yourself."

They go to sit next to each other on a broke quarter of a pillar and just listen to nature continuing on without a care. 

"You know I loved you, right?" Harry asks Draco without looking at him. 

Draco nods in response, "I know."

"If you ever need anythinf-" Harry starts but is stopped as Draco hurries himself into Harry's chest. 

Draco's muffled voice produces, "Just shut up idiot, thank you."

As Draco draws back Harry nods and looks around. 

"Well better go back to being a hero," Harry says with a smirk. Draco smiles back teasingly. 

"Don't let that go to your head now," Draco says and with one finale goodbye, he kisses Harry on the cheek. 

Harry blushes and quickly walks over to his other two friends. 

"So what are you going to do now?" Theodore asked as he sat next to Draco on a broken pillar. 

"Probably join a quidditch team," Draco said with a smile. Theodore laughed for a second before Draco shut him up with a stare. 

They were silent for a little bit before Theodore asked, "...and what about us?"

"A possiblity I will consider and get back to you on Mr. Nott," Draco said with a snort. 

"Okay, well I guess I'll go see what my future holds outside of purebloods. Wow never thought I'd say that sentence," Theodore walked off but said, "See ya, Constance."

"Bye Theo," Draco yelled out to him. 

Looking around at the destroyed rubble of Hogwarts Draco sighed. This was the past. 

Draco stood up and looked out onto the bridge leading away from Hogwarts and towards a beautiful sun rise. 

Can hear that? It's the future calling.


	14. Qualities of a Good Wife

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this book and all it’s had to offer!

Before you scroll down to the EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PEAK OF THE SEQUAL please read what I have to say DOWN BELOW

->>>> On Wednesday the 16th I will be posting a Q&A ANSWERING ANY AND ALL QUESTIONS YOU HAVE FOR ME DOWN BELOW. I will be looking back at old comments, but I might miss yours so COMMENT!!

Now take a sneak peak at my newest story: Qualities of a Marvelous Wife

 

__________________________

 

Harry sat at his desk in the Ministry of Magic, nothing but paper work was spread out before him. Sighing in disgruntlement he leaned back to massage his temples, trying to appease the on coming headache. 

After the war he didn’t have much to do with his life, he’s been dating Ginny and joined the Auror’s and became a “member of an elite unit of highly-trained, specialist officers tasked with upholding the law and protecting the magical communities in their respective countries from large-scale threats.”

Standing abruptly from his desk he got up to walk around for a bit, at least to do something other than sit around in his office all day. Walking to the front of the Ministry of Magic Harry nodded to the many people who recognized him and smiled at those who didn’t 

To the right of himself came of cry off, “Sir, you can’t just barge in here!” Harry watched as one of the secretaries chased after one Draco Malfoy. The previous was speed walking towards the office area as he avoided being tackled by many people. 

“Draco,” Harry yelled out to the blonde. The man turned towards Harry and quickly bustled over. 

Draco gave Harry a hug and pulled back with a frantic, “Harry there you are! Can you please tell these people to stop chasing me, it’s rather unbecoming of them you know.” 

“It’s fine guys, he’s with me,” Harry said to the guards who had made there way over towards them. Harry turned back towards the blonde to see him in his usual attire, long black robes with frills and a large hat sitting on his head. A Victorian-Esque Omega if he’s ever seen one, “what is the matter?”

“Oh Harry, I’m so glad I’ve found you, something terrible as befallen Theodore!” Draco said frantically, so much so that if he was going any faster, Harry wouldn’t e able to understand him. 

Harry ushered him into his office and quickly gestured for Draco to place himself onto the comfortable couch, “What has happened?”

“Well we were for a stroll in the park, something we do not do quite often. We were having such a lovely time when him and I picked up the sound of a dreadful scream, a young boy had found himself cornered by bullies. Theodore quickly cast a spell to throw the boys off the younger, but as he did so we heard a woman yell, ‘witches!’” Draco paused to bury his face into the palms of his hands with a small sob, “Oh Harry, I just cannot continue.”

“Please, tell me what happened,” Harry implored with a gesture of his hand.

Draco looked up with a sniffle and dabbed his eyes with a cloth, “Don’t you understand? What they were, who they are!”

Harry blinked and said, “You’ve lost me Draco.”

“Puritans Harry,” Draco said as he looked into Harry’s eyes with a frantic look, “they were Puritans, and they’re going to try to burn Theodore!”


	15. Q&A

I told y'all I was doing a Q&A and I did! So here is three questions I got about the story!

 

First we have a question from Kvitka posted in Chapter 13

Question: But what about other stories from these series? That Draco is with Theo and his future isn't bright at all. Or there will be some other stories with explanations why Theo started being coward. And what about other baby? So many missing scenes brtween this work and other.

Answer: First off thank you for reading this story and all the other stories in the series! There are a lot of missing scenes between Etiquette and Standards of Draco Malfoy and the mini series stories because the ESD takes place 18 years before the events of Scorpius going off to his first year of Hogwarts. This makes Draco 35 and in the prime of his life! Draco is 38 when the first book in the series is taking place. There is something that will happen to Theodore in between the book Sobbing and the book ESD. 

 

Our next question is from hikkira posted on Chapter 14

Question: Is there going to be Harry/Draco this time or is Draco going to be with Theo and Harry will be Ginny? I am really hoping for Harry/Draco this time.

Answer: In the newest book, Qualities of a Marvelous Wife, Draco and Theodore are not married yet. Harry and Ginny are not married yet either It has been 5 years from when they last attended Hogwarts. In order to stay loyal to the design of the story, Theodore and Draco will eventually get married. But never fear because no one is married yet and that leaves Draco free to mingle and mess around with whoever he wants. 

 

Finally thank you to Mikaiyuu for this amazing comment!

Question: Darnit Puritans why y'all burning magical peoples?! I'm ready for this read.

Answer: I’m so glad your excited to read it! No date is set yet but I just loved your comment! <3

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! I'm so excited to share this story with all of you and I promise to try and update as much as possible
> 
> If you have questions on the mannerisms of the Malfoy family and other pureblood families in this story please look here:
> 
> http://www.literary-liaisons.com/article009.html
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
